The Greatest Show
by DemonQueenBee
Summary: The Joker visits jump city in hopes of putting on a show. For the madman, it's lights, camera, torture. Can the Titans defeat him? Can they even keep each other safe? A dark fanfiction that includes various Batman characters.
1. Chapter 1

**The greatest show**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a dark and gloomy night down in good old Gotham city. It was pouring rain, the skies were illuminated with lightning, pounding thunder following it.

A sickly pale man with a never-ending grin sat on his chair bouncing and turning in circles with excitement.

"Happy day, happy day!" The joker cheered with utter joy.

He had been in his favorite hidey hole, having a nice supper, when a man in an orange mask came and rudely interrupted him.

The joker had heard of the man in the orange mask. Was his name Blade? Wade? Something along that and he went by Deathstroke. Stupid name if you asked him but he wasn't going to piss Spade Deadman off. Joker valued his life .After all, who else could bring Gotham such laughs?

"I hope this information is of value to you," Slade told the clown man.

"Oh, it's not every day you find out your favorite batsy has spawned another little batsy, oh yes I value your info!"

"And what will you do with this information," The masked mercenary asked.

"Oh well, you see dear !" The Joker laughed. " I'm gonna pay these kids a visit. Im gonna put on a show! The greatest show! I'll be the greatest showman!"

Slade smirked behind his mask. If he couldn't win against those brats he at least found someone who could knock them down a peg before he tried again...

...

"Happy birthday Damian," Raven said handing the young man his gift.

The teen titans had just finished celebrating the young bats birthday but Raven had decided to wait to privately give him her gift. He took the box and opened it. Inside was a dagger. A very nice dagger.

Damian cocked his eyebrow. This was far from the gift he was expecting from his closest friend.

"It's from Azarath," she told him. "It's a normal dagger, but I thought it suited you."

"Thank you," he told her pulling out the dagger. He noticed it was jewel encrusted. It did suit him, he

"How are you today," she asked him.

Damian had recently gone through some trouble with Batman. His father had gone missing, again, and both Damian and Richard took off to find him. Damian ended up almost dead when he was taken and beaten by the group who had taken Batman. He escaped of course, but it had taken him a few weeks to fully heal. He still was healing, if they were being honest.

"I'm fine," he told the empath knowing full well that she knew he was still upset and hurting.

"You can talk to me Damian," she said in her smooth calming voice. She hoped he would.

Before he could say anything their moment was interrupted by their alarms sounding off.

"Maybe later," he said as he sprang into action. "Let's go stop whatever is causing trouble."

Raven nodded and followed in his lead.

...

The team all reached the coordinates of the attack. They were lead to an old abandoned building on the farthest part of town. It was raining and awful timing for an attack. The computer hadn't told the team who was attacking and so the team had been extra vigilant.

"Who in their right mind attacks this late in the day, don't they know I gotta get some shut-eye," Beastboy joked around.

"Keep focused Beastboy," Raven scolded. "Starfire and Nightwing are not here right now to help us. If this is a major villain we won't have their guidance."

"We can handle anyone," Damian said.

Suddenly they were all bombarded with colorful lights and bullets. Lots of bullets

Blue beetle quickly put up his shields, while beast boy turned into a fly and flew up as fast as he could. Raven grabbed Damian and encased them in her protective shield.

"What the hell," Robin said as he held onto Raven.

They could hear the bullets ricochet off her shields. Each one making a clanging noise.

"You jinxed us," he told Raven with a smirk.

Raven rolled her eyes and continued to hold the shield.

After three long minutes, the bullets finally stopped. Raven cautiously let down her shield. The Blue Beetle was off to the side but unharmed and Beastboy morphed back into himself and landed next to the two birds.

"Dude," he said a little shaken up. "What the hell kind of villain are we up against. That was hardcore."

Raven nodded.

"Is everyone okay," Robin asked the team.

"I'm good," Jaime said. "But I agree with Beastboy, this villain must mean some serious business."

Suddenly the lights flared again and a creepy, eerie laugh surrounded them all.

Damian suddenly became tense, Raven could feel.

"Never serious my boy," A man spoke. "I was looking more for some hijinks and some laughs."

The Teen Titans stood at alert and looked to the shadows where the man stepped out of.

"Get behind me," Robin told Raven forcibly pushing her.

"Well isn't that sweet," the man said. "Bird boys trying to protect bird girl."

Raven looked at the man. He had bleached white skin, a terrifying grin etched into his face, but the worst thing about this man was the insanity she could feel rolling off of him like ocean waves.

"The Joker," she whispered.

Robin nodded at her, the rest of team took a step back in obvious shock.

"Proceed with caution," he told his teammates. "We are dealing with a different monster than we usually do."

"Now Robin, don't be rude. I just want to say hello Teen Titans," the infamous villain said. " Let me formally introduce myself."

He took a step forward, getting very close to the young heroes.

"Names Joker," he said arms crossed behind his back. He sauntered over to them. "But I think you all knew that."

"Why are you here!?" Damian yelled.

The joker grinned and traipsed around the ground.

"Visiting my favorite Bats little boy, and like I said , some hijinks" he said earning a small gasp from Robin.

"How," Robin began before the Joker interrupted.

"Uh uh uh," he said jumping right in front of him.

Robin immediately went into a defensive stance, Raven's hands illuminated by her dark energy, Beastboy was on alert and Blue Beetle was pointing his blaster towards the enemy.

"Oh put your weapons down kiddos!" The Joker laughed. "I'm not here for a fight. It's my welcome to jump city party."

Robin tried to throw a punch but the Joker jumped back.

"Well isn't that just rude," he said pulling out a machine gun and pointing it at the teens. "I'm only here to let you know I'm in town. What a welcome!"

Then he opened fired. All four teens scrambled away with Raven taking Damian into her protective bubble. She felt a sense of sudden dread and anxiety. The joker was about to do something awful.

"We need to leave Robin," Raven said letting her shield down and sending energy blasts at the joker. He avoided them and a few blasts from Beetle.

"We need to apprehend him," he replied back.

Before she could argue with the young man, the Joker tossed a few smoke grenades. Green gas began to seep out.

"Joker venom," Robin cried as they were all nearly engulfed in smoke. Luckily all were smart enough to fly out of the way. So was the joker, who was no longer in sight. Knowing they couldn't land near the gas Damian looked to Raven.

"Your right, Raven," Robin said. "Let's get out of here."

All the teens nodded and began to fly away when two distinct gunshots could be heard. There was a small and feminine grunt of pain and Damian couldn't focus as suddenly he was falling down fast and Raven was falling down faster, blood trailing above her.

"Raven!" He yelled trying to aim hid fall towards her.

Blue beetle caught the young bat while Beastboy turned into a pterodactyl and caught the falling Raven by her cloak.

Blue Beetle and Robin landed on the ground where immediately Beetle ran over to Raven and Beastboy.

"I'm gonna fly her back to the tower and call for help," he said his wings extending. "I think the bullets went right through her. Damian, are you okay?"

Damian couldn't think straight. He was in shock. This couldn't be happening.

"I'll get Damian back," Beastboy said handing raven over to Beetle. "Just get Raven some help."

Beetle nodded and hurriedly flew away.

"ROBIN! Beastboy yelled but got no answer. "Snap out of it dude. She's gonna be alright."

Damian shook his head. He could barely comprehend what Beastboy was saying.

"Dude you're bleeding," the green teen said pointing at Damian's abdomen.

"A bullet must have nicked me," he replied. " I'm alright, let's get back to the tower."

Beastboy turned into a pterodactyl again and bowed down for Damian. Damian rolled his eyes but hopped on.

...

Back at the tower, Damian sat in the meeting room, Richard on the screen.

"You need to call Bruce," said the first Robin. "The Joker isn't like any other villain you've fought. He is unhinged. You guys can't fight him."

Damian scowled.

"We can and we will, I will not involve father. He's here for the teen titans, not Batman. We will handle this. I'm asking for your help. Besides he's handling league business right now."

"Fine," Richard replied. "Kori and I will be there in two days. How's Raven?"

"Not in the greatest shape but she's slowly healing. One bullet went through her chest and the other through her arm."

"Her demon blood must be helping her," Richard said. " At least she got something good from Trigon."

Damian nodded and the two said their goodbyes. He immediately headed to the hospital wing.

...

Raven was shrouded in nothing but darkness. She could see nothing, feel nothing.

But the laugh.

The laugh she could hear.

It was eerie, it was creepy, between a screech and a chuckle.

"Heh heh hahaha," it kept going and going. Louder than anything she had ever heard.

It's all she could hear.

...

Raven sprung out of the bed in a panic. She didn't remember anything, she didn't know where she was, she hurt all over and she didn't know why. She was terrified and she didn't know why! There was beeping, her chest was on fire, and the laughing wouldn't stop! Tears were rolling down her face and her arm hurt so badly! She couldn't breathe, and the laughing, everything was white, and the laughing! The laughing, the laughing ...

Suddenly something slapped her in the face and she was in the hospital wing with Damian holding her face in his hands. His eyes riddled with worry. She could sense how afraid he was, afraid for her.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"You were having a panic attack." He told her as he gave her a glass of water. "Things were exploding."

Raven looked around the room. It was trashed. Like a tornado hit it. Then she remembered.

"The Joker," she said.

Damian nodded.

"He shot at us and got you," Damian said grabbing some pain medications off the floor and handing them to her. "You have been healing for a few hours. He got away."

Raven nodded and he handed her the medication. She took them. Her chest still hurt. She continued to sit quietly.

Damian looked at his friend. She looked fragile and scared. He could feel she scared.

"Raven," he said placing a gentle arm on her.

"I've seen or felt someone with such a chaotic mind."

"He's the Joker," Damian said with a frown on his face. " How do you feel?"

Raven looked into her teammates' eyes. She could sense his anxiety, his fear, his worries. She knew he could sense hers. Things were about to get dark and ugly with the Joker here. If he was here it meant Damian was in the most danger but everyone else was in a significant amount of danger as well. Raven could feel it.

"I'm scared," she said.

Damian looked away.

"So am I."

Raven was slightly shocked. In the few years she had known Damian, he had never admitted to being afraid.

This was bad. The joker was bad.

She could still hear the laugh.

...

Five young villains were sat around a table. All deadly still. Jinx, their leader, was glancing at her team. Mammoth was slightly pale and sweating, gizmo was on the verge of hyperventilating, Kyd Wykdd was stoic but she knew he was scared too, Angel was looking down.

The Joker had been seated at her chair when they walked in from a day of fun and training. He was leaning back, his legs crossed, grinning. He told them to all take a seat and to relax. They took their seats.

"I went hunting today and it was good pickings today kiddos," he chuckled. "I shot at some pesky little birds and I think I got one. The prettier one too but I think she survived."

Jinx understood right away. The teen titans.

"Now you all must be wondering why I'm here. Well, I'll tell ya. I came here to put on a show," he said. "I already visited our first set of showmen, hit one bird with two stones. Now I'm here for my next set of actors. That's you all. I want you all to be a part of the show! The show just started. I want you all to be a part of it."

He smiled, waiting for an answer.

Jynx nodded and her team followed suit.

"Now where's the excitement, the spirit, this the greatest show. I need excitement."

" We going to get paid?" Jynx said hoping to play his game. "Showmen need to make a living too."

"Of course my dear," the Joker replied opening a briefcase full of money.

Jynx smirked, but she didn't mean it. She had to play his game. For all their sakes.

"Hive five?" She asked hoping they would get the game.

Gizmo was the first.

"Dude," he exclaimed. "that's enough money for like 15 of the latest game stations. "

"That will set us up nicely for a while," Angel said calmly.

Kydd just nodded.

"Awesome," mammoth said. He was slightly nervous but he did okay.

"Count us in Mr. J," Jynx said. "can we call you Mr. J. Or should we just go with boss."

She put out her hand. She hoped she wasn't shaking.

"Call me whatever you like, Pinkie," the joker guffawed, shaking her hand.

Whatever was about to befall the teen titans, even she was afraid for them.

"This will be the greatest show, it really will be. Hahahahahaha!"

...

End Chapter 1

Notes: This fanfiction will be a mixture of the universes. Ages, characters, teams are all how I want them to be. I'll try to keep them from being OOC but sometimes we all view characters in different lights. For now, it's going to be a mix of the original cartoon and the DCAU but following the DCAU a little more. Raven will be more like the animated series when it comes to her personality. Damian will be Damian. Etc.

Some things to know, Slade is alive after the Judas Contract, Raven does have her father entrapped in her jewel, the Teen Titans are the team from the DCAU, Nightwing and Starfire are around as mentors, I didn't add Wonder Girl/ Donna Troy because I did not feel I could add her into my story well.

Rating between T and M (for violence ) but as of now I'll leave it at T. If someone believes it should be higher rated let me know I will change it. It's going to get dark.

No smut will occur but there will be romance


	2. Chapter 2

**Not for the faint of heart. If you are triggered by violence of any kind then this isn't for you. If you are triggered by shows like criminal minds, Law and order, NCIS, or even like Game of Thrones (especially Game of Thrones) then this is not for you. This will be the first and last trigger warning. This is a dark story.**

 **Mr. Js Joker Quote of the Day**

" **No one ever made a difference by being like everyone else."- The Greatest Showman**

 **Song Suggestions: Car Crash by Three Days and Crawling Linkin Park, the Happy Song by Bring Me the Horizon**

 **Joker Suggestion: Mark Hamill. That Laugh.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Act 1: Scene 0**

"How boring," The Joker said as he replayed the video.

He sat in his newest hidey-hole, watching recordings of the young teen titans fighting their villains. It was a drag. Those kiddos had no idea how to make a fight interesting. It was all punches and energy beams then boom, the villain was down.

Boring.

That's why they needed him, that's why they needed the Joker. He would bring some life to their boring quarrels. From what he had been told by Slade Dickman and the Hive brats, the Titans were boring. They fought to defeat but never to kill, must have been taught by Batsy.

Nightwing, the original boy blunder, and red-haired alien with the big knockers were around but as mentors. Yawn.

The black and blue kid was sassy but not important really. Just a kid. Blah.

The green one was a little livelier but oozed with self-pity and insecurity. Snooze.

The bluebird was basically the daughter of the devil trying to be good. Cliché.

The newest boy wonder was basically the apple from the tree. As serious as good old Batsy,so that made him boring. Joker knew he would need to bring some fun to this kids life. After all, if he could bring life to Batsy then he could bring it to Batsy Jr. too.

This would be fun.

...

Raven sat in her bath trying to make a migraine go away. It had been three days since the joker had shot her and it had been three days of pain. Today it was a never-ending migraine.

And she could still hear the laugh.

She had tried to meditate, she had tried to sleep it off. Both attempts lead to visions of terror filled with that laugh.

"Raven," she heard from outside her room.

It was Richard. He had come to their aid as soon as he could. To help them face the Joker.

She got out of the porcelain tub and quickly put on her bathrobe. She walked to her room and opened her door to let Richard in.

Her relationship with the man dubbed Nightwing was something Raven hoped to keep forever. He was her older brother in everything but blood.

Richard had been the one to find her and bring her to the teen titans after the justice league refused her. She had been a scared 10 year old child and she had just been denied help by the earth's strongest heroes. She thought she would be left to suffer on earth, all alone. Richard had seen more in her than the Justice League had. He had talked to her, brought her out her shell. When her father attacked, he and Damian had risked all to save her. He was the first person to care about her.

"Hey Rae," he said as he walked in. "How are you?"

"I have a migraine," she said simply as she sat on her bed. "It won't go away."

"Sorry to hear," he said putting a calming hand on the shoulder. "What caused it?"

"The Joker," Raven replied earning a wince from Richard.

"I know how you feel," Richard said. "Thinking about the Joker gives me headaches too."

Raven shook her head.

"It's more than that for me," she continued. "I'm an empath, I feel people emotions. Some people I can even see into their emotions. When he slinked out of the shadows it was like someone started shooting off cannons and banshee where popping out of nowhere to start screaming in my ears. None of it made sense, it was convoluted and loud. Yet I didn't know what it was until I realized my empathic powers had linked onto him, the joker. His mind is terrifying Richard. And I can't shake it off."

Richard looked at his young friend in shock.

"I...I'm sorry, I hadn't realized."

"You don't have to apologize Richard. It's the curse of being an empath."

"What can I do to help?"

"Make him go away. Ensure Damian's protected? Not much to be honest.".

Richard nodded.

"We'll get him soon, I swear. He won't lay a finger on Damian."

Raven nodded back and prayed to Azar he would be right.

...

"Are you sure this plan is foolproof Jynx?" The small high tech-loving Gizmo asked his pink haired leader.

"Yes," she replied. "I wouldn't have told that nut job if it wasn't."

"Our lives depend on this," Angel said.

The room became somber. They all knew why Angel had said was true. Hell even if the plan worked 200% they weren't guaranteed survival. They may have been kids but even they knew what the joker was capable of. How he was known to go back on deals. Even the ones he initiated. Even with young teenagers. He could and probably would kill them.

"I've taken every titan into account, even red and night boy."

Jynx looked at her team. She knew this had to work and they had to run and hide as soon as the joker had Robin in his grasp.

"Angel, I made sure to put you in the spot I know red will go to."

Angel nodded.

"Mammoth you've got the green bean, and Giz you've got bug boy."

The two men nodded.

"Kydd you've got the goth and I'll be handling Nightwing. Leaving Robin for the joker."

Jynx took one more look at her plan.

"If anything goes wrong you run okay, you get the hell out. The bombs are real, understand that. We cannot trust the Joker. You get out of town, out of the dimension if you can. Understood. "

Her team nodded in understanding

"Hive five...be careful."

...

"Hahahahaha ehehehhahahah."

It was all around her. The laugh.

She was in the abyss. Surrounded by nothing but the laugh. She could see nothing but she could feel only pain. Like something kept beating her.

Raven shot from her bed with the sounds of alarms going off. She got up and tried to shake off the nightmares.

"I am disappointed in you, daughter," her father's voice rang in her head. "Afraid of a measly mortal clown."

Raven ignored her horrid fathers scolding. He had been a menace since she trapped him in her jewel always sticking his opinion where it was unwanted. However, today he had a point.

The Joker was a measly human man that much was true. So why was she so afraid?

Why was she suffering from such horrid nightmares? Why was he still in her head?

Because they weren't nightmares, she suddenly thought. They were premonitions.

Something awful was about to happen.

...

Everyone in the tower was in the meeting room waiting for Nightwing to give directions. The team was on edge due to the recent occurrences. They were all glad their original leader was here.

"Looks like the high five," Nightwing told his team.

"They have set up 6 locations," Kori continued. "So we must assume they know Richard and I are I'm attendance."

The group nodded.

"We must assume they are working with the Joker," Robin chimed in.

"Yes," Nightwing said. "The locations are obvious traps. They think we will all go to the spots best suited to us."

Raven looked at each place on the screen.

A park meant for Beastboy. Open space for an animal to run.

A rooftop in the populated downtown area. That gave Star the freedom to fly and fire her starbolts.

A high tech security building for Blue Beetle.

An old abandoned building in the poor side of the city, that was for Raven. Creepy building for a creepy girl.

The city bank full of hostages to appeal to Nightwings savior complex.

The giant city library for Damian. The huge bookshelves were like mazes. They would confuse Damian and give the Joker many places to hide.

"We need to be smarter," Nightwing continued. "Robin and I will switch areas, everyone else will go to where is expected."

"What are we fighting against?" Beetle asked.

"Bombs and the Hive." Robin said. "Take down your hive member as fast as you can and disable or get rid of the bomb quickly."

"We must all stay safe," Star said.

Everyone nodded.

"Titans go."

...

Robin was nervous. He hadn't liked the idea of splitting up. He hadn't liked the idea of Raven going off on her own after having been shot only days before. He didn't like that the Joker was here, in his city.

It all felt wrong. Like everything was going to go wrong.

He made it to the bank. Police cars surrounded the building. Onlookers were taking pictures. No one had yet to be hurt but Robin knew he had to get the people out and dismantle the bomb. He couldn't let the Joker win.

He pushed his way past the police and guards and crashed through the window. He wasn't expecting to see the Joker just yet, he was expecting some henchmen, maybe a hive member. He wasn't expecting to burst in and the first thing he would see would be a shocked and terrified Jinx.

She shook her head, her eyes were full of horror. The utter horror which only meant one thing.

"You aren't supposed to be here," she said with a shaking voice. "No, you can't be here. He's gonna kill us now."

Before Robin could even question her she pressed a button on her collar and then in a burst of pink smoke she disappeared. The bomb in her place.

It was ticking.

4:59

4:58

4:57

"Everyone get out of here," Robin yelled as he ran towards the bomb.

Things were going wrong.

...

Nightwing entered the library cautiously. He knew the Joker could pop out of any crook or crevice in this old library.

He knew that Joker would be amused and would put up a fight. He knew that after having his fun the Joker would get bored, try to escape and attack another day. He had to play his game and get him today. At that moment he got bored, Nightwing knew he had to keep him occupied.

Suddenly a voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"You are in the wrong place," the voice said above him.

"Kydd," Nightwing said, dread filling his body. "Where's the Joker?"

This was bad. If kyd was here then he sent someone to the wrong place. He may have sent Robin to the Joker. He had to get out fast.

"He is not here," Kydd Wykdd said popping out of a portal. "And you should not have been here. I was expecting the demon."

Terror, regret, anger, fear. All negative emotions suddenly infiltrated his mind.

"No," Nightwing cried.

If he had sent Robin in his place and he was where Raven should have been, then Raven….

A jewel on Kyd Wykkyd cowl began to beep.

"You have messed up," he said stoically. "Now you have put us all in danger. I can tell from how loud your heartbeat is that you have endangered your team as well. I must go, Jynx has given us the "run for your life "signal. However, I do not wish whatever the Joker is planning on anyone. I'll take the bomb and get rid of it for you. Go to the demons rescue as if she's not here and Jynx said she is fighting Robin, then she's with the Joker."

Nightwing didn't doubt Kyd's word, he quickly ran to his Motorcycle.

"Calling all Titans," he said as he sped to the abandoned building. "Status report all titans!"

"Dude," the voice of Beastboy said. "I was fighting mammoth when suddenly he hightailed it out of here. I had like a minute left on the bomb, I flew it out of reach."

"Same occurred with me," Starfire said. "I was fighting Angel and then she suddenly stopped and ran away. I let the bomb explode in the air."

"Beetle here," Beetle said. "Gizmo ran but told me how to dismantle the bomb. He wasn't lying."

"Raven," the voice of Robin yelled. "Where is Raven?"

"I mixed up where she was supposed to be with you," Nightwing said as he dodged and swerved past cars. "We need to get to her coordinates fast. She's the one with the Joker."

"Why isn't she answering?" Robin said. "Raven please, let us know something."

Nothing.

"Just get there fast," Nightwing said.

...

Raven made it to the coordinates and scanned for the bomb. There wasn't one. Red bells immediately rang off in her head and she knew she had to get out of here. However, before she could move the sudden and excruciating pain of an intense migraine hit her.

The pain was so intense that she fell to her knees. It was the laughing, the chaotic mind of the Joker. He was here.

She got up quickly but before she could barely sense a thing her own mind was clogged up with the chilling storm that was the Joker's mind.

Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. His voice was right in her ear.

"Look what the cat dragged in," he said. His voice like nails on a chalkboard.

"She dragged in the wrong little bird! Bad kitty, no wonder she ran away."

Before Raven could comprehend anything she was hit square in the back of her head by something metallic, landing on the floor with a small inaudible oof. The pain adding to her already throbbing head.

"Oh, you took that well," the Joker laughed.

He had a crowbar in his hand and he was raising it to strike again. It came down right at her temple. It hurt but she tried to scramble away. She tried to focus on her using her powers but before she could do anything the crowbar rained down on her in multiple, agonizing strikes.

"You don't even grunt in pain, must be your demon blood," he said as he continued to hit the girl. "The last bird I beat with a crowbar grunted each time I hit him. Good times, good times."

He continued to hit and hit and hit and hit her. She couldn't get away.

"This puts a delay in the show," he said as he finally stopped his assault.

Raven was in a horrible amount of agony but she continued to try to scramble away and use her powers. She could not focus long enough to get them to work. She was a sitting duck.

"Unless," the Joker said as caught up to the girl crawling away.

He stepped on her back with immense force. He was a tall 200 lb. man on a small 5'0 125 lb. girl. She could feel a rib break.

"Unless!" he continued with a laugh. "We take the show in a different direction, we recast the main character! Yes, yes! That's it."

He bent down to grab her but she had finally managed to conjure some power into her small hands. She struck the man and he flew back.

She tried to stand up but a migraine, the injuries, and the jokers' insane mind continued to bring her down.

Another blow hit her but in the back bring her back to the floor. Blood was dripping down her head and she could feel an internal injury.

"Now," the Joker said. "Don't be rude, I'm offering to make you a big star!"

He grabbed her by the face and for the first time she got a direct look at his face.

His eyes displayed something chaotic, insane, and something evil. His grin was wide and unnatural.

"You are the new star," he said raising the crowbar in his other hand.

Raven's eyes widened. She could see his crazed expression of joy in his face.

"The new star," he said as brought down the crowbar with tremendous force. "Of the greatest show."

It all went black for the half demon.

She could still hear his laughter. Clearer than ever. His laugh. His cruel, gruesome, demented laugh.

...

 **End**

 **Authors note**

 **That was dark. I think I am truly bordering that M rating.**

 **I have art to this on Tumblr as B The Crazy Slytherin and on DeviantArt as Wolfeternity**


	3. Chapter 3

**All the trigger warnings still in effect.**

 **Quote of the day**

 **When I see your smile, the tears roll down my face- the red jumpsuit apparatus**

 **Chapter 3**

"Hey birdie, what do you think of this angle?" The Joker asked her not expecting an answer. "I would like to not get any blood on the lens, this camera wasn't cheap you know."

Raven sat tied up in a chair. Tears continued to roll down her face no matter how hard she tried to hold them back. She was in a tremendous amount of pain. The Joker had managed to acquire a gauntlet that blocked her power and so she was unable to heal herself from his beatings. She had no idea how he got a hold of it but he had.

"Now this angle looks good, do you think it will get the full picture of me bashing your face in with my metal bat?"

Raven winced. He had already been doing that in bursts. She had been his prisoner for almost a day now and every few hours he would come in and beat her bloody with his bat. He said the crowbar was so yesterday. Steel bats where all the rage in beating young demons spawn. She was only alive now because of her demon heritage. Another thing to hate about her father, survival. -

"Per-fection!" He said with glee. "Ready darling? We go on soon ..."

He picked up the bat and walked towards her.

She looked away from the madman. Fear coursed through her veins.

"You should make some noise darling," he said poking her sternum with the bat. "As much as I love seeing you cry those pretty tears I'm sure the audience would love to hear a scream or two. I know I would. Ahahahaha."

He then swung the bat hitting her on her chest. She became winded but did not cry out. She would not give him that satisfaction.

The Joker laughed and picked up her chin to make her face him. A cruel smile was plastered on his demented face.

The Joker laughed as he turned to face the camera.

"Hello, dear friends!" He said with his sick laugh. "You are now tuned in to the greatest piece of film you have ever seen."

He bent to the side of the chair and forced her to look at the camera.

"Don't miss the one of kind cinematography that will only be in theatres for a short amount of time."

He grabbed the bat.

"Featuring well on me, my main star the beautiful bird girl of the teen titans the one and only Raven, and our main antagonist."

He raised the bat.

"Mr. Steel Bat. Welcome to the greatest show. I do hope you will enjoy."

He struck her behind her head and it all went black once more.

...

They had searched for almost 20 hours before they were forced to stop by Nightwing.

Robin had tried to refuse but now he was tied down to a chair. Tightly.

"This is all your fault!" The young son of Batman yelled at Nightwing as he thrashed about.

"This isn't anyone's fault," Beastboy said trying to calm the boy down.

"He sent raven there, it was his call!" Young Damian yelled. "if you handy had been so stupid."

"Damian!" Kori said in an attempt to soothe the boy. "That is enough. We all went along with Dicks orders, including yourself. None of us questioned it. We are all at fault."

Suddenly the doors to the Titans living space slammed open and a very angry Batman walked in.

"You called my father!" Damian yelled as he pointed a finger at Dick. He had finally managed to break his constraints.

"No," Dick said. "Of course not."

Before dick could continue Batman slammed his hands on their table.

"That was your first mistake," the famous vigilante said.

His voice was strong and loud and held an air of anger and disappointment. He was furious, they could all tell.

"The moment the Joker reared his head in your direction, you should have called me," the dark knight growled. "Instead I had to hear it from cyborg and now I am hearing that he got a hold of one of your members!"

"Batman," Dick began but was cut off.

"No," Batman said staring at the entire group of titans. "The teen titans are all off of this mission as of now. Richard, you are coming with me. "

"Like hell we are," Damian said standing up and sizing his father. "I am not getting off of this. The Joker is here for me not for you."

Batman gave his son a stern glare, the effect heightened by his cowl.

"You will stand down," he stated. "This is serious, by not calling me immediately you have put yourselves all at risk. It is because of all your foolishness that the demon girl was taken."

It was at the phrase "demon girl" that Damian lost his entire composure.

"Her name is Raven," the young bat yelled. "And if you think I'll just sit here while that madman has my friend then you don't know me at all."

With that, Damian stormed out of the room.

"You will make sure they stand down Starfire," Batman said with a tone of finality.

Kori nodded. Gar and Jaime glared but stayed quiet.

"Dick."

Batman took off with Dick following behind him.

...

"You know full well that Damian is not going to listen," Dick said as he followed the Batman to the Batjet.

They boarded the high tech plane and it took off into the sky.

"I am aware," the bat said. "But you and I will find the Joker and get the girl before anyone can get hurt."

Dick glared at his mentor.

"Her name is Raven," he told Batman. "this is why Damian has no faith in you. He knows you do not like her, we all know it. He knows you can find the Joker, we all know that, but to be honest I don't feel like you particularly care about saving Raven. You don't care that the joker has her. You're just glad it's not Damian."

Suddenly Batman slammed his fist into the controls causing the plane to lose control for a moment. Dick knew right away that he said the wrong thing.

"How can you for a second even think I do not want to save her. Save Raven. How can you think for a second that I would want anyone, let alone a small teenage girl, to be in the hands of the joker? Especially after what he did to Jason."

Dick had the decency to look and feel slightly ashamed. Batman regained his composure and took control of the Batjet.

"I know Damian is afraid," he continued. "I know he cares deeply for her. Deeper than he cares for most. That will cloud his judgment and that will make it easier for the Joker to get the upper hand. That is why we have to do everything in our power to stop him. Damian won't be composed enough to save her and that will put them both in even more danger."

Dick nodded.

"Come in Batman," a voice said over the communication speakers.

Batman turned in the screen to see who was speaking.

"Tim?" Dick said as he looked at the screen.

Why was Red Robin suddenly calling them?

"What is it, Tim?" Batman asked.

"Have you seen the news? He said sounding worried.

"No," dick replied. "We have some important business going on."

"Is it about the Joker?" The red robin asked.

Both Richard and Batman gave each other a look. Both knew they were about to be told something awful.

"What is the media saying?" Richard asked.

Tim had a look of fear and sadness on his face.

"Joker posted something online. It's going viral. It's...it's hard to watch."

...

 _The young female heroine sat in the middle of the room. She was tied to a chair and looked to be struggling to stay conscious. She could be heard muttering the words "stay in control, stay in control."_

 _The madman with the perpetual smile had just finished his first assault on the young heroine._

 _It had been countless and agonizing minutes of the man striking the girl with a metal bat. He laughed the entire time._

" _Can you hear her Batsy junior," the joker said into the camera. "My little messenger told me all about the pretty little bird's daddy issues and I truly am in awe. Here I am beating the feathers off of her and she's still trying to keep from unleashing the demon on me. She's got some guts I'll tell ya. Maybe we can see them first hand later."_

 _He was standing above the girl. An imposing figure over someone who looked to be so fragile and so innocent. Undeserving of the torment._

" _As for now," he said raising the bat in his hand high in the air. "I think I'll just keep beating her up. Maybe we'll get to see the demon unleashed if I beat her hard enough. Eheheh hahaha."_

 _He began to strike the girl once more._

" _It would make the greatest show even greater."_

...

Batman and Richard, now dawning his Nightwing suit, had returned to the tower the moment they finished watching the brutal beating. Both men knew Damian would be in hysterics.

They walked into the tower unable to find anyone until they were at the infirmary. Damian was unconscious and held down by straps to a bed. Jaime was stitching up Garfield.

"He saw the video," Batman said as he went to his son's side.

"Yes," Kori said. "He became extremely angry and we had to restrain him. He was not in the right mind."

"He didn't take that too well," Jaime said as he continued to stitch up the green shapeshifter.

"That's an understatement," Garfield said wincing. "He slashed me with his freaking nails man."

The team looked extremely worried. An awkward silence taking over the room.

"Why are you two still here?!" Beastboy suddenly yelled. "We are standing down like you said. Why aren't you two out there looking for Raven!? The jokers torturing her and all we are doing is sitting in this stupid tower."

"He's right," Batman said. "Let's go Nightwing. Starfire, ensure the team stays safe."

Starfire nodded as Batman and Nightwing took off.

"Well find her you guys," Nightwing said as he exited. "We have to."

They had left and searched for two more days.

They hadn't found her.

...

They had to contain Damian in one of their holding cells. The young man continuously beat at the window demanding freedom.

"Please Kori," he had asked with such emotion in his voice.

"I can't," she said. "As much as I want to, it will only make things worse."

...

On day four Batman had punched the wall in frustration.

Nightwing had locked himself in his room to yell.

Joker had sent out another video. Another brutal beating. Another day lost.

...

"It will be but a minute, that's all it will take."

"No."

"You are being weak my daughter."

Raven ignored the insistent voice of her father. She had been doing it for the past two days now.

Her head felt like it had exploded, had been haphazardly put back together but was ready burst once more. Being locked up with the clown was breaking her. She had to stay together. For her sake but the he was breaking her. She was close to shattering.

Mentally and physically.

Her father was only making it worse. He wanted to use her pain and torture as a way of convincing her to unleash her demonic side. He said she would be freed.

But at what cost.

"You're starting to bore me," the Joker said as he dug the heel of his foot into her back.

She whimpered at the pain but didn't scream. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"I wanna see the demon," he told her, his voice petulant like a child. A demonic child and Raven had first hand experience with those.. "I wanna see the demon come out to play."

He kicked her in the stomach causing her to turn over. She was splayed on the floor. Her cloak was gone and her uniform had been ripped in many places. Her face was bruised, her cheek was swollen. Her body was fairing no better. She was hungry and she was thirsty.

The Joker looked over at the girl on the floor and a gruesome smile crept onto his face.

The face he had, it was hideous. It was disturbing. But what was worse was what Raven could feel coming from his head. Dread filled her veins. Her heart began to pump in a fight or flight response. She was hyperventilating.

He wouldn't.

"My you really are a pretty bird aren't you," he said as he bent down at her and grabbed her by the neck.

The floor was dirty, the walls were grimy, and rat droppings were scattered about yet nothing was quite as disgusting as the look on the Jokers faces.

"Maybe we can have a different sort of fun," he said as he began to undo the zipper of her top. " Fun for me at least."

"No," she said as she began to thrash.

"Now now," he said with his hideous smile. "it will be fun, for me."

Not being able to handle the over helming fear she unleashed her demonic side.

"No! She yelled in her distorted voice. The long tentacle-like arms reached for the joker who had jumped back.

All he did was a laugh and brews a button in his hand. Immediately the demon girl was electrocuted and on the floor twitching.

"Was that all," he said with a disappointed giggle. "I was expecting much, much more. What a letdown."

Raven continued to convulse on the floor as the joker bent back down to her level.

"Now where were we?" He said as had stopped the electrocution and he began to unbutton his pants.

Raven, unable to move, finally screamed.

...

On day 6, after the Joker had posted the video, Nightwing punched Batman right on the face.

"Why haven't we found her?!" He yelled in utter distraught.

Try as they might track down the Joker. They had tried Gotham, Bludhaven, they even contacted Superman in Metropolis.

No signs of her.

When the Joker aired that video Dick had lost it. He punched Bruce, he punched a wall, and he began to blame himself. He sent her to that spot. It was his call.

Still, it was nothing compared to Damian's reaction. He had been so enraged. They had tried to keep him from watching but they had failed. He saw the video and raised hell. They had to chemically restrain him. He was now unconscious, for his own safety.

As for the rest of the team, Garfield locked himself away and Jaime just sat at the computer trying to find potential hiding spots for the Joker, neither had been sleeping. K'oriander had a nightmare that night of her time with the citadel, only it had not been her but instead raven in her place. She woke up thrashing with tears streaming down her face.

The Joker had completed his objective and then some.

Things were not looking well.

...

…..

Deep in the city of Gotham, where the crime lords frequented, sat a very angry young crime boss.

Red-X couldn't understand how this could have happened. He thought those teens knew better, he really had. But to mess with the Joker? How could they be so stupid?

He had been doing business in Gotham, as was usual, when he had heard the Joker was posting videos from his home away from home, Jump City. He immediately did not like the sound of the Joker doing anything near the Teens. The Joker always meant people were going to suffer.

And he knew how that felt.

Red-X watched every video in horror and disappointment knowing the Titans, and Batman most likely, had failed at finding her. They had left Raven, sunshine as he liked to call her, in the hands of that madman and she was suffering a terrible fate.

Red-X knew it was now up to him. If Batman couldn't be bothered to do it and the Titans were miserably failing then he would have to be the one to find and save Raven. He knew time was running out and he couldn't, he wouldn't, let that happen. Never again.

He took off immediately.

 _To be continued…._

...

 **I know some people may not agree with how I portrayed the Joker and I accept that. I had to think long and hard if I could honestly see the joker being that evil and I decided he could be. We can discuss it if you message me but I'll warn you. I am a fake fan and by that I mean that I only really watch the animated movies (and not even all of them). I research my characters a lot but I just cannot focus on comic books. They usually have too much going on and it distracts me to the point where I cannot follow the story. Sigh. So I know that the characters may be OOC. I apologize for it but this story is something I would want to see be done and so I decided to write a story about. That is what fanfiction is about and I try to keep my characters in character but then again we all see characters in different lights. To me the Joker is the epitome of evil. Even in the animated series and batman beyond I still feel as if he had no moral code. He is capable of all evils.**

 **I don't think Raven is weak and I am not trying to portray her as so. This is just one chapter in the story and sometimes you fall down, sometimes you crash.**

 **Please follow and review. The drawing will be posted tomorrow and if you follow me on Tumblr you might see the process of how I draw my simple drawings. B-The-Crazy-Slytherin**

 **Good day.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rating change for violence and cursing. Its M now and it will stay that way.

 **Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable- Fireflight.**

 **Chapter 4**

She glared up at the man, the monster, standing above her. Her eyes flickering between being two purple and 4 red eyes.

"Not gonna lose control again now are we," he said swinging a knife between his fingers. "Isn't that right pretty birdie."

She had once again lost control to her demonic side. It had happened a few times now and every time it had the same outcome. She was in anger and in fear, her mind had been vulnerable again and so her other tormenter, her heritage, sought to escape the tortuous situation they were in. Still, even with her demonic heritage unleashed, the joker was ready. One burst of electricity through her small body was the best way to calm her down.

He treated her as if she was a rabid animal and he had a tranquilizer. She hated it

The worst part is that in her demonic state her body healed, giving the madman a whole new canvas to work on.

It was either stay without power or become the monster she tried not to be and even that didn't help her. So she had to keep in control. Hold on to the fraying thread.

He brought the knife down her cheek causing her to wince. She could feel the blood drip down. He dragged it down all the way to the edge of what remained of her clothing.

He had tortured her, he had raped her mentally and physically, and he had mutilated her with his knives. She just wanted to finally be free. She was tired but she still had hope. She knew someone would save her and she would hold on.

She winced as the knife etched something into her skin, a ragged J right above her breasts.

"I'll kill you when I am free," she said suddenly.

"Ohohoho," the Joker laughed. "Someone's got some spunk back in her. I like it. More to break."

With that, he took the knife and stabbed her leg with tremendous force.

She grunted in pain and almost vomited had she had any food in her system. Still, she didn't scream. She wouldn't give him that pleasure. Never again. No matter what he did.

"Not screaming anymore," he said with an exaggerated pout. "I was looking forward to that and so where our viewers. But don't worry my loyal viewers, I will get a pretty little scream out of her."

She knew what was coming next but she held her chin up high and focused her eyes. Now 4 red slits of fury.

She didn't scream.

...

Batman had managed to block all transmissions from the Joker. Now only he saw the videos. Still, he had not managed to track them down. Raven was still in the madman's hands and Dick was losing faith. Something Batman hated seeing. Whats worse was his own sons current animosity towards him.

He had been working on the case for days not and yet he continued to get nowhere and the more time she stayed captive the less of a chance they would save her. Batman couldn't let that happen. Not again. He couldn't let another child be killed. He couldn't let them hurt his son with this.

He had to find her but he was failing.

...

Nightwing punched the crook in the face and slammed his fat body into the nearest wall. The man slammed against the wall with a loud thump, his head bouncing.

"I swear to all that is holy," Nightwing said as he knocked the man against the wall once more. "If I find out that you had any information you are hiding from us I will personally ..."

His angry rant was stopped by the calming hand of Starfire.

"Nightwing," she said soothingly. "We must go, they do not know the Jokers whereabouts."

Nightwing nodded in defeat but let the crook go.

Another day and another failure.

...

Two men were atop the roof a tall skyscraper. The stars shining above them, the light of the moon reflecting off the barrel of the gun. Neither man moving. Just sizing each other up.

"It was not what I had intended," Deathstroke said to the man holding the gun aimed at his face. "I have also been searching for the madman but I have failed to get anywhere."

"You were stupid to ever put any trust in him," the man told him.

Deathstroke nodded knowing he truly had fucked up. He hadn't truly trusted the joker to keep his word, he wasn't stupid, but he had not expected this to occur. He truly hadn't and now he was searching for the clown for je too wanted to put a stop to this. He had been contacted by the man with the gun under the guise of having information on the Joker. How he knew he was looking for the joker was beyond him. He always thought the Red Robin was the detective, not him. Its what Ra's had always said, but perhaps it was the situation the girl was in that was motivating him.

And motivation was a strong factor in success. The man wanted to see the Joker taken down but more importantly, he wanted to see the girl safe.

Before it was too late.

"Find a way to contact the Joker," the man told him. "Or I will put a bullet in your brain and trust me if I don't do it now I will find a way later. You won't see it coming."

"As I have already explained," Deathstroke replied. "I have been unable to find him. This is not what the Joker and I agreed on. I did not like seeing what he did to the girl but try as I might he is undetectable."

"Find. A. Fucking, Way."

The man clicked the gun and Deathstroke nodded.

"Find it fast."

"I intend to," Deathstroke said as he began to turn to make his exit. "I thought you all were against guns."

"I am not," the man said. "That was in the past. I am a new person."

"Of course you are," Deathstroke replied.

"Find him," the man with the Red-X said. "Fast."

...

Damian still sat in his current prison. They told him it was for his own good. All it did was make him angry. Furious really.

The walls were white and there was a plate of food next to him. The floor was tiled, 150 tiles to be exact. The comforter was made of Egyptian linen. All the things he had noticed as he sat in the room.

He currently hated everyone. He hated his team for locking him up, he hated Nightwing for making the mistake in the first place, he hated his father for being his father, he hated that he wasn't out there finding her but mostly he hated the Joker. He wanted to find Raven and get her to safety, he wanted to ensure she would never be hurt again. After she was safe and with him he wanted to find the Joker.

He wanted to find the joker and kill him. Batman and his morals are damned.

When this was over and Raven was safely by his side he would ensure that the Joker would die.

He would kill him himself.

...

Red-X sat looking at the red mask. It was different from his current one, very different, and as he sat there looking at the mask in his hands he wondered if he could continue being Red-X. When he was finally ready to come back to civilization the first place he had gone to was Gotham where he was someone else. Someone that wasn't Red-X. He was darker sure but he had total control of Gotham's black market and underworld. No crook, gang member or wannabe mafia boss could get passed him. He even caught the eye of Batman a couple of times but then he got bored. He needed a new scene. He kept his eye on Gotham that was for sure but he needed something new. Something that wasn't Gotham City. So he had moved to jump and he knew right away that he couldn't be what he was in Gotham. He had to be something different so he stole the suit and became Red-X. He became petty thief really and all he did was mess with the Titans. He did manage to take control of the underworld of Jump but it was tame compared to Gotham. Still, for some reason, he felt good as Red-X. It was fun and it was appropriate for Jump. He could let Batman and the Red Robin handle Gotham. If Gotham really needed him he would come back but Tim was smarter than Bruce. Tim handled Gotham pretty well while Bruce flew to space to play with the Justice League.

Jump City had been his home for almost two years now. He even saw the Titans go from one team to a remodel which was interesting to say the least. It was calm here. Too calm sometimes. It made him forget this purpose. It made him forget the reason he was here. But then the Joker reared his ugly little head.

The Joker returning brought back all the ugly feelings and those painful memories. Seeing Raven, little miss sunshine as he called her, go through that made the feelings and memories even stronger. It also made him despise Bruce more.

How he could have let this happen was beyond him. He really thought after...but no he hadn't. Not even for him.

That was the problem with heroes like Batman. They were great at saving people in the short term but they always seemed to have their stupid morals. Morals so stupid that they always led to the villains being able to live another day. Surviving to hurt again people again.

It was bullshit and he wasn't going to stand for it anymore. He would do better than the heroes before him. He would do better than Batman

For who could truly stop a villain but their villainous boss.

He was no hero, not anymore. He stopped being a hero the day that he died.

Jason took off the skull mask. It was time to get back into the business and put an end to the Joker. He looked at the shiny red mask. The face of the Red-Hood.

Then Jason put the skull mask back on.

He needed to save Raven first and he wasn't going to scare her with the Red-Hood. She needed someone familiar. It's what he had wished he had when he crawled out of the Lazarus Pit.

Formulating a plan he began to take action. It was time to go free the pretty bird.

...

"I have managed to find their location," Deathstroke told him. "I have sent you the coordinates."

"Good," Red-X replied. "You will distract him while I save Raven."

"Why is that you think you are the boss of me?" Deathstroke asked with amusement.

Red-X glared at him.

"Because of you a 15-year-old girl was taken by a madman," Red-X stated with a growl in his voice. "Because you were stupid enough to enlist the Joker in your petty plans of revenge, that girl is being tortured and raped!"

Deathstroke stayed quiet for a moment and Red-X knew he felt some remorse. Well, as much remorse as he Slade Wilson could feel.

"Yes," Deathstroke replied. "Perhaps you are correct. Do you wish for me to kill the clown?"

"No," Red-X said to him. "That honor belongs to me or to her. Joker may be Batman's villain but he's not his kill."

"Of course," Deathstroke replied. "But know this. I only allow you to boss me around like a lackey because I have a daughter of similar age if not slightly older. The idea of anyone hurting her the way the demon is being hurt, it brings fury to my veins. The thought of any woman or girl having that happen to her brings out a fury in me. I feel responsible for what has happened to the demon child and I will help you free her but understand that once we save the girl I will return back to being yours and the Titans enemy."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Red-X said with a nod.

The two men ended their transmission and started on the rescue plan.

...

Deathstroke had managed to track down the Joker to an old abandoned apartment building in the next city over. He now stood in the dingy looking room. The paint on the walls was chipping and the floor had holes in it. He wasn't really surprised. This was a good hiding place for him. But enough was enough.

"Stroke Strokey Stroke," the Joker said standing in the middle of the room. "Looks like you found me."

Deathstroke stood in a menacing stance his blade pointed at the Jokers throat.

"This was not what we agreed on you sick fuck," he seethed.

He was not lying when he had told Red-X about his daughter and the fury and remorse he felt for getting the demon girl into the situation she was in. He never intended for it to become what it had. The videos he had seen made him sick and the moment the Joker took things too far ,Slade had begun his search for the crazed clown.

"Really now," the Joker said with his sickening grin. " You asked for me to hurt the little Batsy boy."

"Correct me if I am wrong," Deathstroke said pushing the blade into the man's white skin. "But it's not Robin in your grasp now is it."

He drew blood with the pressure of the blade but the Joker continued to grin.

"The bird boy has a little crush on the bird girl doesn't he," the Joker said. "Hurting her hurts him. I'm just doing what was asked of me."

"By raping her?" Deathstroke seethed. "That's low even for you, clown."

"Its all for the show Deathstroke," he said his grin widening. "Of course I had some fun too."

"This ends now," Deathstroke said. "Give me the girl."

"If you wanted your turn with the bird you should have taken her first," the Joker laughed. "Sorry but no can do buck-a-roo. The little birds' mine. I'm pretty sure I'm close to fully breaking her and Once she's broken enough I think I'll find a way to make her my next little hench girl. My next Harley if you will. I think she'll make a good one."

With that, the Joker pressed a button on his lapel pin and a gas seeped from the ceiling.

If Deathstroke hadn't been prepared he would have high tailed it out but luckily Red-X had warned him.

"Not gonna work clown," he said unaffected by the Joker venom.

"Oh well," the Joker said with a toothy grin. "Still won't tell you where the girl is."

Deathstroke was going to retort but then his communicator pinged.

She was safe now.

" You don't have to tell me," Deathstroke said lowering his blade.

The Joker, sensing something was amiss, lost the girl and then had a scowl.

He immediately went to his surveillance cameras that were off to the side of the room.

Deathstroke saw the man twitch in anger. She was gone.

The joker turned around to face him. He had the smile on his face but Deathstroke could see the anger underneath.

"Oh well," he said. " My little bird has been stolen but fret not Strokey, I will get her back."

Deathstroke backed up, preparing to make his own escape.

"You go ahead and try that," he told the madman. "I assure you, it will not end well for you."

With that, he unleashed a smoke bomb and escaped as he watched the joker disappear in the plumes of smoke.

Deathstroke knew it wasn't over for either the demon child nor for Red-X but it was over for him. Deathstroke would let them handle this battle. He did what he had to do to ease his conscious.

His revenge on Damian would have to wait.

For now.

...

Red-X hated what he saw. It sickened him actually. Luckily he was here to put an end to it.

She was unconscious it seemed. Her arms were tied to opposite walls, her body being stretched in a painful way. Her clothes were tattered to the point where he could hardly call them clothes. It had been a hellish few weeks for the girl and he was amazed she was still alive.

He carefully walked to her, not wanting to startle her although he knew it was inevitable. He would have to rouse her from her current state to be able to get her safely out.

Once he reached her he gently rubbed his ungloved hand on her cheek. He tried to be as soothing as possible. Gentle little motions to carefully awaken her. She was still startled awake, however. She opened her eyes and her head snapped up. There was fear but also a sense of resilience in her pretty purple eyes. Her breathing was rapid and she was obviously confused by being so gently aroused from her unconsciousness.

"It's okay," Red-X said soothingly, the voice modulator off. "It's okay. I swear to you that I am here to save you but you have to be quiet."

She looked around the room in confusion but he saw he become less confused as she began to come to her senses. He began to cut at the ropes binding her.

"Red-X?" she said with confusion.

"You can call me Jason, sunshine," he said as finished with one rope.

Her arm fell and she lost her balance but he caught her.

"Todd?" she said questioningly.

Jason felt a bit of shock. So she knew about him.

"Yeah," he said. "How'd you know?"

He finished the other chain rope and picked the girl up in his arms bridal style. Her arms immediately wrapping around his neck. Whether for safety or for comfort he didn't know and he didn't care. She could bite him if it would make her feel better.

"Robins talked about you," she said her voice raspier than usual. "Batman suspected that you returned by the Lazarus Pit. He put it in your file. Robin keeps hacking him. He even suspected you where him. I told him he was crazy but I guess he was right."

"Hm," Jason said. "Must be the Bat blood in him but that doesn't matter. Let's get you out of here."

Jason carefully walked through the entrance he came through and through the path he marked for their escape. It was a long few minutes.

"Do you have water?" she asked suddenly. "I haven't had anything to eat or drink for the entire time I've been here."

Jason was slightly shocked. How was she even alive right now?

"I'm part demon," she said as if she could hear his thoughts. "I can take a lot more than a human. A lot. But I still have basic human needs. Water?"

"Not with me," he said apologetically. "But I'll have you out soon. If I had Xenothium I would have teleported us out but I don't. I'm sorry about that."

She nodded.

"That's okay," she said. "I'm just glad someone finally got here. I have never felt so relieved."

"You really are tough, you know that right."

She gave him a small smile.

Once they were out he got them into his getaway car. Luckily he had some water available just for her.

He gently placed her on the seat which he saw made her wince.

Anger washed through him and he wished he could have gone right back in to shoot the Joker dead. He so wished he could but it wasn't the time. He had to get her out and into a safe place.

He handed her the water which she quickly drank.

"As soon as we are in a safe place I'll get those stupid bracelets off."

She nodded.

"Where are we," she asked.

"About three hours away from Jump," he said as he started the car. "Don't worry I'll get you back to your tower."

With that, he took off the mask and began to drive away.

"Jason," she said weakly.

She looked like she was beginning to nod off into a real sleep.

"Yeah sunshine," he said reaching in the back for a blanket which he placed on top of her small body.

"Thank you," she said as she fell into a true sleep, finally away from her hell.

He looked at the girl as he drove. She was littered with small thumbprint bruises and big ugly bruises in all stages of healing. Her lips were chapped to the point of cracking and she had the scent of blood, sweat, and tears. She was very small. Smaller than most heroines he knew. She was pretty though and she was strong that much was obvious.

He would get revenge for her and for him. He would make sure of that

Two and a half more hours until she was finally home.

...

 **End**

 **Its 2 A.M. but I just had to write this.**

 **Anyways what did you all think of the live action Titans trailer... It was...well...idk.**

 **Follow and review!.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You know what, I lied. I am having way too much fun writing this and so it shall go on. This is honestly my favorite fic to write. I love cheesy romance and action but dark stories are so much more fun to write. Thanks to my readers :)**

 _I won't let them break me down to dust- The Greatest Showman_

 **Chapter 5**

She slept the entire car ride back to the tower. He couldn't blame her at all, he knew she must have been exhausted. Both physically and mentally. He gave her a look over. She was really small, he had noticed. Not really the size he would imagine a demon being. Even a half demon like. It was also unfavorable when it came to fighting. And yet she survived the Joker, something he himself had been unable to do. Looking at her now he wouldn't think she was a powerful being with the capability of destroying the world.

Right now she was a kid who had just been put through hell. And he knew how that felt.

He felt a sudden desire to protect the young girl. He felt like they were kin of sorts. The "I (kinda) survived the Joker" fan club. Exclusive to two birds and a bat. And Quinn he guessed.

He chuckled at the thought but he still felt the overwhelming need to ensure she would be safe. That overwhelming need was telling him to turn around and kill the Joker but deep down he knew that wasn't something he should do just yet.

She deserved some revenge too.

He approached the harbor where he had a boat ready for them. Gently he picked up the sleeping girl who twitched slightly. She was startled and he tried his best to calm her with soothing words.

"It's okay," he said to her. "You are almost home."

She continued to sleep for the entire boat ride and he figured she would most likely sleep for a day or two if not more. By the time they reached ashore, it was around noon.

Once he arrived at the sands of the towers shore he skillfully avoided any alarms and made his way inside. He reached the living room with no issues but the tower was empty, the team most likely out searching and failing once more.

Jason decided to look around the tower to see if anyone was available to him. He placed Raven gently on the sofa, still wrapped in his blanket. He then ventured into the towers. He knew that the Bat-Son was somewhere locked up. He had hacked their system and eavesdropped. It was easy to do.

He found the containment chamber fairly fast. The kid was on the bed, lying down. He had yet to hear him.

"So this is where they keep you," he said.

The kid jumped up and was in attack mode instantly. The moment he saw his face, he relaxed and went up to the glass.

"Why are you here Todd?" he asked angrily. "Shouldn't you be playing a zombie in Gotham? Wait that's the Red-X suit, what the hell Todd?"

Jason rolled his eyes. Here he is back from the dead and the kid didn't even flinch. He guessed he would have had to know he was alive since it was his mother that helped him recoup. That didn't matter however for he had to get Raven into the infirmary soon to be fully checked over.

"I would be in Gotham if you all hadn't fucked up and tried to take on the Joker," he said. "I had a pretty bird to save, since none of you fools seemed to be able to succeed. I, on the other hand am not a fool."

He expected a sarcastic comment from the baby bat but instead, he got a look of complete and utter relief.

"You have Raven?" he said as if the sun had been lifted off his back.

"Yes," he replied. "She's sleeping on your sofa but its time she gets some medical help so call your team and get them over here."

Damian nodded and went to his communicator

"My father is with them and although he suspects you to be alive he will be surprised," Damian said pressing the distress signal. "If you try to hurt him you will have the entire team in your back, Red-X."

"Ill handle Bruce myself," Jason replied. "As for the name, call me Red-Hood. When you, I, and the pretty bird get revenge on the Joker, I want it to be as Redhood. Not X, X is too tame."

"You're suggesting a team up?" Damian asked smirking.

Jason nodded as he replaced his Redhood mask.

"Yup."

"Fine but let me out of here, the code is 9134."

Jason nodded and put in the code which opened the door.

Damian immediately headed towards the exit and to his friend. Leaving Jason to wander around.

...

He found her sleeping on the sofa just as Todd had said. He picked her up and carried her towards the infirmary. She was badly bruised up and if he could he would have taken off to find the Joker and he would have killed him.

He decided against that as he wanted to be with her.

He placed her on an infirmary bed and went right to work on removing those cuffs. They were stopping her healing powers. He managed to remove them but flinched when a few things exploded and her eyes opened with a white light. She fell back after a few seconds unconscious and then she immediately began healing which eased his worries.

Still, knowing what happened to her made him feel sick. She was the person he cared about the most he had realized. Now she was here with the faint blue glow she took when she was healing from a major injury. He hated seeing her there and he knew without a doubt the Joker would return. Whether for him or for her he wasn't sure. All he knew is that the Joker had a look in his eyes in those videos. A look of crazed obsession.

He would definitely be back.

"Damian," the voice of Koriand'r said. "Where are you?"

He stayed quiet but soon the team all rushed to the infirmary.

"Raven," Beastboy said with relief and heading to her side.

"Oh thank x'hal," Starfire said as she began looking over the sleeping demon.

The rest of the team stood around in awkwardness as Nightwing and Starfire both began getting medical supplies and various medications to help her heal what magic couldn't.

"How did you find her?" Batman, his father, said breaking the silence.

Damian refused to look at him and he knew the drama was about to unfold as Redhood appeared from literally out of nowhere and gave Batman a strong punch in the face.

Chaos erupted as both Nightwing and Blue Beetle tried to attack Redhood. Damian just watched. Starfire went to help up Batman and Beast Boy had turned into a venomous snake and was protecting Raven.

"Stop," Batman yelled.

The entire room halted.

"The Redhood," Batman said staring at Jason. "I assume you were the one to save Raven."

The room all looked to the Redhood.

"You guys weren't going to do it anytime soon," he said snarkily. "Didn't like seeing the kid be brutalized by your worst creation. Hits too close to home."

Batman looked to Nightwing who gave him a knowing look.

"How many people did you have to kill to find her?" Batman asked.

Damian felt his face twitch in anger but let it go. It didn't matter how many crooks had died, Raven was safe He wanted to punch his father now too but this was Jason's fight.

"None," he said smugly. "I'm just better than you."

The team was awkwardly silent. No one knowing what to say.

"I'm out of here now but remember what I said kid," he said looking at Damian.

He nodded in reply.

"Thank you," Kori said trying to diffuse the tension." You have brought our friend to safety."

"She isn't safe as long as he lives," Red replied as he walked out.

He was followed by Batman.

"I must ask you all to leave the room," Starfire said. "I'm gonna get her fully checked over and cleaned up."

Damian and the rest of the boys nodded and left. Jaime and Gar went to their rooms, DIck went in search of Batman. Damian decided he would wait for Kori to finish and stay with Raven.

...

Batman followed Redhood to the roof.

"Jason," he said sternly. "Stop."

Jason paused and turned to look at his old mentor.

"So you did know," he said gruffly. "And here I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"I questioned Ra's," he said. "He told me it all. I've known for almost two years."

"And yet you never called," he said sarcastically.

"Why are you doing this Jason?" Batman asked with a slight desperation in his voice.

Jason took off the mask.

"I don't think you have any right to question me," he said with a scowl.

It stayed quiet for a moment, a soft breeze ruffling Jason's hair.

"I blame you for this," he said facing the batman. "I had thought that after what happened with me, or with Babs, I thought that maybe you would put the ultimate stop on the Joker but here he is. Living, killing, and now he's raping."

Batman stared at the man in silence.

"Nothing to say, Bruce," Jason growled.

"Jason," he said. "Killing the Joker won't solve anything. We both know that."

Jason let out a ferocious growl and stalked towards the man.

"Killing the Joker would have saved a 15-year-old girl from being tortured," he said grabbing him by the front of the cowl. "Getting rid of the monster the moment he killed anyone would have saved hundreds. It would have Babs, it would have saved Raven...it would have saved me too."

Jason felt the presence of Richard behind him and the hand he placed on his shoulder. A comforting gesture but an unwelcome one. He shoved the hand away.

"You can try and save the Joker," he said as he walked away. "I won't guarantee I won't hurt you. It's all up to you Bruce."

"And I will handle you based on your actions," Batman replied. "Leave Damian out of this."

Jason began to walk towards the edge, ready to find a way down. He turned and looked at Batman and Nightwing.

"I don't make decisions for him Bruce," he replied. "I won't stop him. That's all you."

With that, he jumped down only to break his fall with jet-powered boots.

…...

"Physically She will be okay," Kori told Nightwing. "Only time will tell how her mind will be but she is a strong girl. I think she will recover."

Nightwing nodded.

"Is Damian still with her?" He asked.

"I'm afraid he won't leave her side for a while," Kori replied.

"I'll let him have his time today but I'll talk to him later."

Kori nodded and the two headed to their shared guest room.

...

 _She was floating in a sea of colors. Red, green, and purple. They made her feel nauseated. She felt like she was continuously being drowned by the colors and by the laugh. It wouldn't go away._

 _She could still hear him she could still feel him._

 _She was being dragged lower and lower._

 _But then there was a hand reaching out to her. It wasn't a pale nasty hand. No, it was a peachy color and it was reassuring. She grabbed it and then she wasn't drowning._

 _..._

She woke up with a start. Everything was so bright that she couldn't see. She didn't know where she was and she felt a sense of fear and dread but then she felt his arms wrap around her and his calming soothing words.

"Hey, it's okay. You're safe, you're in the tower. It's okay."

Then the fear went away and all she could feel was his emotions. He was slightly afraid too that mostly he was relieved.

So she relaxed and wrapped her arms around him.

"I want to scream," she told Damian.

"I'm not stopping you," he said hugging her to his chest.

And into his broad chest, she finally screamed.

...

 **I promise I won't try and go on hiatus again. I really do enjoy writing this.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Save if I become my demons - Starset**_

 **Chapter 6**

Damian sat at a table in a busy cafe. He had an untouched frappe by him and a half-eaten pastry but he couldn't really taste anything. He really just wanted to get back to the tower and ensure Raven was still safe.

It had been 3 days since she had been saved by Jason Todd and for the past three days, Damian had not wanted to leave her side. She was healing well physically and she was talking to him about the horrors she faced but nothing seemed to help with the nightmares she kept having. It was causing her to lose sleep and hindering her from healing completely. Damian couldn't stand it.

Even when he wasn't physically there The Joker was still hurting her.

"You're gonna have an aneurysm if you think too hard, kid," the unadulterated voice of Jason Todd said to him.

"I came here because you asked me too and you're late, Todd," Damian replied. "I don't like leaving Raven alone with the others, they try to help but Beastboy has no tact, Beetle is awkward, Kori and Dick do better but I would still rather be with her."

"All right," Jason said sitting down with his treats. "I'll get straight to it. Fuck Batman and whatever he says. You want revenge, I want revenge, and Raven will want revenge. Let's get it."

"How do you purpose we do that, Todd?" Damian asked.

He wanted revenge as much as he did but there was no way in hell he would put Raven in any danger or anywhere remotely near the Joker again.

"No matter how much you want to protect her, "Jason said with a grim expression. "The Joker is going to come back. He didn't succeed in his full plans. His intent was to kill her to hurt you so he could ultimately hurt Bruce. Until one or both of you are dead he won't leave either of you alone. Saving her hardly hindered any of his plans, he likes dragging this shit out. He gets a sick pleasure out of it. We have to put a stop to him once and for all."

"I don't want Raven to get involved," he told the older man.

"That's not up to you," Jason replied.

Before Damian could say anything else, his communicator went off.

"Trouble?" Jason asked.

"Yes but we aren't done here," he told him. "Leave Raven out of this."

"Sorry kid," he said. "That is not up to you."

Growling, Damian ran out of the store.

A woman came a few seconds later to give Jason the bill

"Damn kid," Jason said pulling out some cash. "His dad's a billionaire and he leaves me with the tab."

Jason paid off the bill and decided to pay the Titans Tower a visit.

...

Raven was meditating in the living room. The alarm had gone off but Nightwing, who was still staying with them, had recommend she sit this battle out. She hadn't disagreed, she was still fairly tired.

It had been a rough few days. She had mostly healed but the lack of sleep had made it difficult for her to get back to 100%. She feared she never would be able to go back to normal.

Then again was she ever truly normal?

" _We can destroy him, Raven," the voice of her father said. "We can tear him limb from limb, tear his face off, and give him something to truly smile about."_

Raven ignored her father's taunts. He had been filling her head with the thoughts such as that since the start of her capture.

She ignored every single one of them.

She continued to meditate in silence, an occasional burst of pain coming from her left set of ribs. They refused to fully heal.

The sudden feeling of a presence brought her out of her meditation with a small jump.

"Jason?" she said to the man who was directly in front of her. "You scared me."

"Sorry!" he said sincerely. "I literally teleported directly in front of you, I didn't think you would be in here."

She smiled at the older man.

"It's okay," she said.

"How are you kid?" he asked as he took a seat on the sofa.

Raven got up and sat next to him.

"Better but not completely healed," she said. "would you like some tea?"

"Sure," Jason replied. "Nightmares?"

Jason had remembered how long it took him to get over the nightmares of the Joker and the Lazarus Pits. The nightmares of death. He still had them occasionally. One not too long ago.

"Yes," she replied. "Damian told me about what you went through."

"He's a sick fuck," Jason replied with a small frown on his face. "A sick fuck who kills little boys, paralyzes women, and ….well you get the gist."

Raven nodded, a phantom ache coursing through her body. A reminder of the unspeakable acts that occurred. The act that fueled her nightmares.

"Did the nightmares go away for you?" she asked as they headed towards the kitchen.

"They're rare now," he told her as she boiled the water. "But unfortunately they won't ever fully go away."

She stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him.

"But it did get better," she asked. A small sound of desperation hidden within her words. Her voice trembled and her eyes watered."Right?"

He put his arm around her and gave her a pat on her head. She glared at him and he laughed.

"Of course it did kid," he replied. "But only because I refused to live like a scared little mouse. It takes inner strength and all that bullshit."

Raven gave the strange man a look.

"Inner strength and all that bullshit?" she asked.

"You know, learning to cope, finding things to help me move on, motivation to make sure no one else had to go through that," he told her. "it's why I became the Redhood but I guess I failed. He's still hurting people and he keeps getting worse."

The room became a bit quiet as the two sipped their tea.

"I want to kill him," Jason said breaking the silence of the room.

"I know," Raven said.

"I'm gonna kill him," he replied. "I'm here to ask if you want in."

Raven stared at the warm mug in her hands. She had figured he would ask but she was unsure.

She wanted her revenge, she truly did.

But did she want to kill him?

She felt that would be crossing the line. Her father would approve and that scared her too. And what if they failed and he got his hands on her again. What if Jason got hurt or killed? What if Damian got hurt or killed?

What if he hurt her again?

The phantom pain coursed through her again. She was the first to be hurt by him that way but would she be the last?

At that thought she had made up her mind. She did not want the joker getting his hand on anymore women or children. On anyone at all. His cracked mind was finally falling apart and people would continue to be raped and be killed if she allowed him to walk the earth.

She deserved revenge. He deserved to rot in hell. She would work out the kinks affecting her morality later.

She looked at Jason. He was a rough and tuff looking man but at that moment he looked somewhat vulnerable. He wanted her help, he needed her help.

"I'm sure we can work out something that gets revenge for the both of us," she told him.

He nodded.

"Let's work out the kinks tomorrow," he said. "Bring the baby bat with you since he will probably try to follow you."

Raven nodded.

...

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

_**And they would all smile at the beauty of destruction- Markus Zusak**_

 **Chapter 7**

"Where are we going?" Damian asked the girl currently pulling him through the streets of jump city.

Damian had been sleeping in his room when he sensed a presence. He, of course, went into offensive mode immediately. It was a part of his childhood training to always be aware, even in his sleep. Had it not been for her shield, Damian was sure he would have stabbed Raven in the chest. He had even almost yelled at her but knowing it was Raven made him calm down and allow her to drag him out of bed to sneak out of the tower at 4 am.

"We're meeting Jason," the dark empath told him.

Damian felt a little surprised. If they were going to meet Todd, it only meant one thing and that was getting revenge. Something he didn't think Raven would want. But then again why wouldn't she.

The two birds were hand in hand as they walked towards their destination. Raven had said it was a quiet tea shop that would be mostly empty this early in the morning.

The two stopped at a street light and awaited the walk signal, giving Damian some time to look at his comrade.

She was looking much better compared to the days prior. She was a pale person in general but after the joker, she was positively ghost-like. Now she was looking back to her normal pale complexion. The grey circles under her eyes had also somewhat dissipated and she looked more awake.

The walk signal turned on and she began to drag him towards the street.

"Raven wait," he said to her. "Please? Can we talk about this first?"

Raven stopped and looked at him.

"Talk about what?" she asked.

"I know that this is about revenge," he said to her.

Raven turned and gave him a particularly dark look. The two birds stood as people walked around them, some occasionally pushing past them in a hurry to get to work or to the train station. Raven was also in a hurry it seemed and Damian knew that being rash tended to get put them all in danger.

"Yes," she replied to him. "Jason and I are going to get revenge."

Damian pulled her back and towards the park. She struggled slightly but followed anyways.

"Raven," he said as he sat her down on a park bench. "This isn't like you, I get that the Joker deserves to have his ass handed to him but going with Todd. That's rash and will get you hurt. I already told him to leave you out of it."

Raven looked up at him and glared.

"Jason is the only one who knows how I can possibly feel!" she said with anger in her timid voice. "I only brought you along because I thought you would help. How dare you try to keep me out of something that you have no business in?"

Raven then stood up and began to push past him.

Damian sighed.

She walked a few yards away and so Damian ran towards her, pushing past a few cyclists and joggers.

"Raven," he said grabbing her by the arm. "Wait, just listen to me for a second."

She continued to walk, ignoring the young man. People passing by looked at the two teenagers, many thinking them to be having a young lovers spat. The overhead clouds began to gently beginning to let down its drops of rain.

"Raven," he said grabbing her and turning her. "I don't want you working with Todd, you'll only get hurt."

"So you want me to just stay in my little hidey hole while nothing gets done!" she yelled. "This is my choice and not yours! Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have brought you. You think I can't handle this, you think I'm broken."

With that, she roughly pushed his hands away and took off running. The rain began to pour down on the city and he could see people scrambling to get into a shelter. Raven just continued to run.

Damian took after her.

"Raven," he said. "It's not that. I know you aren't broken!"

He finally caught up to her and the wet grass caused both teens to slip and fall. Damian above Raven. He didn't know if it was rain or tears running down his friends face.

"I just don't want you getting hurt again," he said to her. "Not even my father can fully handle him. I just ... I almost lost you once. I don't want that to happen again."

Damian sat on the grass and help Raven to a sitting position. Her head was down and her hands were fists in her lap.

"I just want the nightmares to go away," she whispered. "And I thought if maybe I could get rid of him if I could make him go away. If he would go away then the nightmares would follow him."

Damian put his hands on her shoulders and the girl looked back at him.

Damian had always thought she was pretty in a weird dark way. She was pale and had dark hair and dark violet eyes. He also thought that she always looked so alone. Especially when they first met. Then as the days and months passed by she opened up more to him and him to her. They became very good friends and even though she was still afraid of things going wrong (mainly her losing her control) she had become more open and less alone. He hated seeing the Joker tear her down and reduce her to what she was right now. Afraid and hurt. He wanted revenge for her but he knew living life only for revenge only turned you into something dark and unhinged.

Like Jason Todd.

He really did not want her turning into whatever Todd had become.

She deserved revenge, sure, but she needed to go about it in a different way than Jason.

Jason was just too violent.

"I just want the nightmares to go away," she whispered.

With that Damian brought her into an embrace.

"We will get the Joker," he told her. "And we will do it without Todd."

"No," a deep and angry voice said. "Neither of you will be doing anything."

Damian looked up to see his father standing above them. A large umbrella covering him and obscuring him from the view of any onlookers.

"Father," Damian said standing up and helping Raven up. "I thought you had gone back to Gotham."

"I came back this morning to check in," he said. "Only to find both of you missing and conspiring to go and work with Todd."

"I was conspiring to work with Jason," Raven said looking straight into the unmasked eyes of Batman. "Not Damian."

"And even if he was," another voice coming from their side said.

Jason Todd making his first appearance of the day.

"It's not really any of your business is it now Brucey."

Damian could feel the tension between all of them suddenly become overly thick.

His father made a face of anger and walked towards Jason in an intimidating manner.

"Now Bruce," Todd said as he walked behind Raven and put his hands on the girls' shoulders.

Jason noticed him discreetly place something in the hood of the jacket she wore.

"Don't make a scene," Jason continued.

"Damian, Raven we are going now," Bruce said grabbing the young girl by the arm causing her to cringe.

"Father," Damian said angrily as he tore his hands off of Raven. "Todd's right, this has nothing to do with you. You need to leave and let us handle this."

"The tower," he said to the two teenagers. "Now."

The authority and conviction in his voice let Damian know there was no room for argument.

"Let's go, Raven," he said to the empath.

Raven sensing the severity of the situation, nodded and the two Teen Titans took off.

Leaving the once duo to talk.

...

Jason stood in the rain glaring at his once mentor. The raining pouring down, soaking him to the bone while Bruce fucking Wayne stood dry under his umbrella glaring at him.

"I told you to leave them out of this," Bruce hissed in anger.

"And you thought I would actually listen to you?" Jason said with sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Why are you doing this Jason?" Bruce asked.

"If you don't know why then you're a bigger fool than I took you for," he told him.

"Enough of this Jason," Bruce said as grabbed the front of his shirt. "It does not have to be like this, I can help you, and I can help the girl."

Jason pushed the man away from him with a scowl on his face.

"Can you really," he said with fury. "How can you help when you can't even call Raven by her name? How can you help with your antiquated sense of morality? If you wanted to help anyone you would have put an end to the Joker a long time ago."

With that Jason began to walk away.

"You will not walk away from me," Bruce said going after him.

"I can and I will," he said. "You're not my father Bruce, you have no say over me and you have no say over Raven. Rein in your brat, I don't care. We don't need him."

"You're so sure Raven will help you with your selfish need for revenge?" Batman asked.

"Yes," he said. "I am."

"Why?"

Jason gave one last look at the intimidating Batman.

"Because unlike you," he said to him. "I understand what she is going through. And unlike you, she has the balls to do what needs to be done."

"I think you have severely misunderstood the girl," Bruce said as he began to walk away as well.

"Have I?" Jason replied. "Or have I seen the part of her that I know exists, the dark part of her that was created by the monster you unleashed. We have similar demons. We have similar goals. She's going to help and we both know it, go ahead and try to stop us."

Bruce let out a small and unamused laugh.

"You have become something else, Jason," he said. "I will stop you and I will stop her especially if you involve my son. You've been warned."

Jason ignored him and continued on.

...

Raven glared at the masked man. Anger coursing through her veins. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself before her powers went out of control.

"No," Damian growled. "You cannot and you will not do that father."

Raven, Damian, Dick, and Kori all sat in the meeting room where they were given an ultimatum by Batman.

"I agree with Damian," Dick said. "This isn't your team Bruce. You don't have a say in who is a part of it."

"I do have a say if you wish to continue to have funding for this tower," Batman said seriously. "If you make contact with the Redhood you are off of this team or I stop the funding. Make your choice."

"You are being unreasonable," Damian growled. "What is wrong with you?"

"It's all right Damian," Raven said placing a calming hand on the young man.

She glared at the Batman and he glared back.

Being unable to win in the staring match with the intimidating man. She faltered and looked down.

Batman closed his eyes and took a calming breath himself.

"I apologize," he said to the room. "I don't mean to act like I am punishing you for the events that have occurred."

Raven looked away, not wanting to see all the different stares directed at her.

"Jason is unhinged," Batman continued. "Neither you nor he can take the Joker. Doing so will only get one or both of you killed and many more injured or worse. The decision is final. Stay away from Jason or forfeit your place on the team."

Raven nodded.

"It's for the best," Kori said placing a warm hand on Raven's shoulder and looking at The Batman. "We will let you handle the Joker."

Batman nodded.

"I will stay here with you all until the Joker is apprehended," Batman told them, much to Damian's displeasure.

Just then the alarms went off.

"Looks like a few different sites are being hit all at once, in other words, a trap," Dick said as he reached into the nearest closet for one of his uniforms.

"We don't know who we are up against at any of these positions," Batman said as both Blue Beetle and Beastboy walked into the room.

"Four sites in total," Starfire said. "We will need to split into teams."

"Nightwing will go with Raven," Batman stated with finality, not allowing Damian to argue. " Starfire go with Damian, Beastboy, and Beetle the final team. I will go alone."

Everyone nodded and headed out.

...

"I'm sorry about him," Nightwing said to Raven who was holding onto the man as they rode on his motorcycle towards the abandoned building where shots and screams were heard.

"It's okay," Raven said to him. "I could feel that he had some genuine fear about us having to face the Joker again."

"The Joker is unlike any villain out there," Nightwing told her.

The two zoomed through the streets, trying to get to the spot as soon as possible. Thoughts racing through Raven's head. Whom were they going up against, Batman had sent them by random, as no place had any indication as to who was where. Would the Joker be where she was going? Could Nightwing protect her and could she protect herself?

And finally, if the Joker was unlike any other villain out there. If he was that much of a menace. If he was that evil.

Then why was he still alive? Why was he alive to continue to cause mayhem and wreak havoc on the world? He was insane, that much Raven could sense from him. But it was more than that. He was more than insane and unhinged. It was as if he was gifted with evil like no other. Evil like her own father.

" _I played no part in his creation," her father replied to her thoughts. "Evil will exist as long as I exist and nothing can put an end to me. You will give in one day, my daughter."_

Raven shook off her father's words.

...

Starfire and Damian were sent to a bank where an unknown person was holding up hostages and demanding the Teen Titans come and fight them.

Most obviously a trap.

Definitely a trap.

When they arrived the two Titans were met with a man with an explosive attached to him and one attached to his child. A small boy with fear in his eyes. About fifty more people of all ages stood in fear.

A mother holding her crying baby. An old man trying to comfort his wife. Young bank tellers with tears in their eyes. All fearing death and Damian couldn't blame them.

"He said if I didn't do it," the terrified man said to the two titans. "We would die."

Robin looked around at his surroundings and he could sense something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"Starfire," said Robin.

Before he could finish his sentence the entire place blew up. Starfire managed to grab and shield him and get them out of the blast alive.

Chaos ensued as a fire broke out.

The bombs were remotely detonated. No one ever stood a chance.

...

"Dude, what do you think we're up against today?," Beastboy said to Beetle as they walked into towards the small senior citizen center that was apparently on lockdown.

Blue Beetle felt his scarab warn him.

"Beastboy," Beetle said stopping the changeling from walking into the room.

"Somethings wrong," he told the green teen. "Don't go in there."

"The smell coming from in there," Beastboy said suddenly. "We need to call Batman or Superman. Anyone."

"Let's go look through that window," Beetle said. "But be careful."

The two walked carefully towards the window and looked in.

"What the fuck?" Beastboy said with horror in his eyes.

In the room, they all sat or stood. Many still in their wheelchairs, some still had breakfast on their plates. The only indication that something was wrong were the unnatural smiles etched on their faces.

One thing was for sure and that was that they were all dead.

...

"Stay with me Nightwing," Raven cried as she healed the bleeding bullet wounds that marred his torso.

It had been a trap. They heard the woman scream in pain and cry for help and so they rushed in only to be greeted by automatic guns activated by their entrance. Dead bodies littering the floor, many having succumbed to the bullets as well, others having succumbed to unknown torture. She felt like the worst kind of idiot for not expecting this but she was told it wasn't his MO. He liked to play with his food before he took a bite. They walked right into the trap.

Raven felt the pain in her chest as she healed her comrade but she ignored it. She was going to save him no matter what. What she couldn't ignore was the large screen taunting her. She couldn't sense anyone in the vicinity but she knew that he was watching. He was playing with them from afar, baiting his time.

She had to heal Nightwing faster, get them out of there.

"Raven," he said to her, pain evident on his face. "Stop, your bleeding."

It was true. She was absorbing his injuries and trying her best to heal them quickly. Nightwing had to survive. She would be fine.

"Raven!" Nightwing tried yelling. "I'll be okay. Just get us out of here."

"You aren't," she said with a wince. "I have to get this at least halfway healed or you will die."

"You should listen to the pretty birdie," the horrid voice said. "I'm pretty sure you have a hole in your lung, boy blunder,

Nightwing looked at the screen, she could sense the worry and fear radiating off him. She tried to best to ignore the Joker but she couldn't stop the fear in herself.

"How's my pretty little bluebird," he taunted. "Miss me? I know I've definitely missed you."

Raven continued to heal her friend but she was beginning to feel dizzy. The amount of energy spent and the blood loss making her vision go fuzzy.

"Eh heh heh," the Joker laughed, causing her to cringe. "Did you like my little gifts? I'm sure the others did."

Raven ignored him and continued to heal.

"Ignoring me, ey," he said.

She could feel the grin on his face.

"No matter," he said. "I may not be there right now but I'll be back for you my little bird. We'll be together again soon. As for now, do have fun but not too much fun. Save that for me."

With that, he disconnected.

"Raven stop," Nightwing said as he pushed himself up. "I'll be okay, I promise."

But she couldn't stop, she couldn't really hear a word Nightwing was saying. All she could hear was his laughing and laughing and laughing and...

"Raven!" Nightwing said grabbing the empaths hands.

She shook her head and saw that Nightwing was looking at her worriedly. She looked around to see the room in destruction and disrepair from her uncontrolled powers. She felt the tears she hadn't known she had shed falling down her chin.

"Nightwing," she said, her voice trembling. "He killed all these people. There are women and children here."

Nightwing took her into his embrace.

"I know," he said into the girl's hair. " I know Raven."

" I can't move," she said into Nightwing's chest. "I'm tired, I'm scared."

"It's okay," Nightwing said to her. "Rest, we'll be okay."

But both knew that wasn't true at all.

"Nightwing to anybody," he said into his communicator. "Raven and I are in need of assistance."

...

Later that day and after all the meetings and police reports t,he total death toll was 103 people. 51 men, 33 women, and 19 children. The city was in a state of panic. The Justice League was called in. Cyborg, Green Lantern, and Superman were patrolling the city. It was 11 pm and Damian, Bruce, and Dick were all arguing.

But it didn't matter at all.

No matter the acts. No matter the depravity. No matter the horror. She knew Batman would never give up his sense of morality. It was what made him Batman.

That's why she had the phone number dialed up and ready to call.

She understood how they all felt. She understood Batman, she understood Damian, and she understood Jason and Dick. She understood them all and they all had valid points.

But none of them mattered because it was about her now.

She was not going to sit around and wait for The Joker to hunt her down and hurt her. No. She wasn't going to be an easy target, damsel in distress. She needed to rid the world of him once and for all.

"I'm at the dock," he said when he answered. "Can you teleport directly there? I don't want you getting hurt."

"Yes," she replied to him.

She knew Damian would be hurt and upset at her actions but it no longer mattered.

The Joker was already insane but he kept falling farther and farther into that hole. He was reaching a level that matched with Trigon.

" _Is that so my daughter," her father's voice said into her mind. "Then your feeble attempts will not stop him. You can only win if you give in to me ,Raven_."

Raven ignored her father.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she said as she was engulfed by her soul Raven and transported to the dock.

It was dark but the ocean glinted the moon's light. How could such a horrible day still have such a beautiful moon and a beautiful view? It didn't make sense.

Nothing was making sense anymore.

She landed on the edge of the deck and took a last look at her home. A frown on her face.

"You okay?" Jason asked her as he appeared from out of nowhere.

"No," she said with no emotion.

"Let's go before supes or any other leaguers catch us," he said as he reached his hand out for hers.

She took it and the two loaded on to his car and took off into the night.

...

"Raven," Damian Wayne said as he knocked on the door.

The young teen had finally become fed up with his father and left. He had wanted to check on his friend.

He had been slightly injured by the blast but he still couldn't get over the face of fear on all the faces of the bank's occupants.

The little boy was the last face he had seen before he had been taken by the darkness. He had woken only hours later to learn that Dick had been shot and Raven had healed him. That 100s of people had been killed in that single morning. He fought with his father for hours, arguing about what needed to be done.

Now he just wanted to sleep but he needed to make sure Raven was okay.

Titus whimpered next to him. A bad sign.

"Raven," he said knocking with more ferocity.

Not hearing an answer and having a distinct gut feeling of ire and anxiety he knocked the door down.

The room was empty, the windows closed, all her stuff was still there but it was the communicator on her bed that let him know she was gone.

Damian ran out of the room and straight to the hospital wing where Dick was. Batman was still there and both men stared in surprise.

"She's gone," he said, his voice betraying him and letting them all know how afraid he truly was.

...

 **End**

 **Whoo now that was a long one |:**


	8. Chapter 8

This fic is coming to its final stages. Two more after this and a sequel already planned out.

 _ **All it takes is one bad day**_

 **Chapter 8**

It had been three weeks since Raven had been last seen.

Three weeks of anxiety for the young Damian Wayne. Three weeks of searching and coming up empty and three weeks since he had spoken to his father.

To say Damian was furious was an understatement. To be honest, he was unsure if he would ever be able to speak to his father again. He blamed him for Raven's departure. She would still be here if he hadn't threatened her the way he had.

The said young man sat at his bed, worry clear on his face. He had been searching at every available moment for his friend but as the days continued to pass by he felt that it would be hopeless.

They all knew that she went off with Jason and Damian was terrified that they would get themselves killed. Jason was unstable and rash. Raven was emotional and angry. The combination was dangerous when going against the Joker. If Jason and Raven got to the Joker before himself and Nightwing (for they had requested the other Titans to sit this battle out and handle the day to day criminals) then they were liable to get themselves killed. The Joker would use their emotions against them. If Batman got to them first then it may be Batman who was in danger and that would not bode anyone.

A knock on his door got Damian's attention.

"Damian," the voice of Dick Grayson said. "Let me in."

Damian walked to his door and allowed his adopted older brother in.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"Something's come up, we need to go," Dick said.

That got Damian's attention.

...

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," Raven chanted.

Her hands were on Jason's head as they soothed and calmed his erratic dreams. He had been having a nightmare. A nightmare so strong that it had awoken her from her slumber with a layer of sweat coating her body.

She hadn't meant to see his dreams but he been dreaming so loud, and the emotions were so strong that they managed to seep into her own as well. His nightmares were similar to hers. Like hers they were of the torture, the pain….the joker. She could not seem to get rid of them, she couldn't seem to heal herself but she could heal him. And so she did. It was the least she could do.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she continued as she tried her best to give the man a good night's sleep.

After a moment more of chanting, she felt him relax and she looked down to see him sleeping soundly. A feeling of relief rushed through her.

It wouldn't be long now, not at all.

He would be destroyed soon and nothing was going to stop her.

...

"You did something to me last night, didn't you," Jason asked Raven that next morning.

She nodded as she handed the man his tea.

"I soothed your fears," she told him. "I thought you would appreciate a good night's sleep. I hope I didn't upset you."

Jason looked at the young girl. She seemed so small and young and at the end of the day, she was. She was around 15 or 16, a kid and she was short and petite. Jason also knew what she had been through before with her own father. How she was meant for darkness but tried so hard to be light. How she nearly brought on the end of the world.

After that, she shouldn't have to have gone through anything worse but she had and it was unfair.

She didn't deserve it.

Hell, he had only been a kid when he had gone through his own hell. He didn't deserve it either.

Neither of them deserved to become the targets of the Joker's madness. No one ever deserved it and yet he was still out there killing and hurting and torturing people who didn't deserve it. So they would have to put a stop to him. They had no other choice.

He just wished it hadn't come to the choice between purging the world of their nightmares and sacrificing the relationships they held dear. Raven didn't deserve the ultimatum Bruce had left for her. She deserved to be a titan but she also deserved her revenge and Bruce made her choose between the two.

It wasn't fair.

"Nah," Jason said to her with a soft smile. "Best sleep I've gotten in a while. How'd you sleep?"

Raven looked down.

"The same as usual," she replied with no emotion visible on her face.

Jason sighed. That wasn't fair either.

...

...

" Batsy, batsy, batsy, batsy," the cruel and high pitched voice said. "It's been a while."

Batman scowled. He had managed to track down the Joker's whereabouts to an old abandoned warehouse in the business district of the city.

He had been searching non-stop for almost two days. He had needed to find the Joker before any of the others had. He needed to put a stop to this before they got themselves killed and he knew they would if they fought him again.

The Joker was sat on a spinning chair, his hands folded together and a huge grin on his face.

"You've gone too far Joker," he said.

"Too far?!" he laughed. "Now what are you talking bout bats, I need more detail."

Batman glared at his nemesis.

"You know what I'm talking about," Batman growled. "This ends today Joker. This ends now!"

The Joker stopped spinning and smiled at him.

"Oh you mean my little pet bird," he said licking his lips. "Now that was a doozy. I was crushed when my pretty little bird flew away. Someone opened her cage you know, the gall of some people."

"She's a child," Batman seethed.

"Was," the Joker said with glee. "She ain't no kid anymore, she's a woman now. Ahahahahahaha."

"Why Joker?" Batman asked with anger in his voice. "Why the girl?"

The Joker flashed his horrid teeth and suddenly Batman felt the poke of a needle dart puncture his skin.

The world started to become fuzzy and blurry. His muscles were failing and he fell to the floor on hands and knees.

He had fallen into a trap.

The Joker continued to laugh and spin around in the chair. The squeaking loud and clear through the empty room.

"Playing with the pretty bird wasn't the original plan," Joker said as he hopped off the chair and made his way to him. "I had a great show planned, a great one. Your boy was going to be the star of the show but he didn't show up for the audition. No, he was somewhere else. Instead, it was the girl, the pretty birdie who showed up to the audition."

The Joker stopped in front of his him. His wait level with Batman's eyes.

"She showed up to my little audition and I knew right away that she would be my star. She would be better than a little bird boy. Hollywood loves those little weird Goth kids with tragic pasts. I just made her past much, much more tragic. Turned a girl and made her a woman ready for the world and Batsy I have to admit that I liked having her around, hahahahahaha. I wasn't ready for her to go."

The Joker kicked him to the ground and put his foot on his chest.

"That's why I need you," he said with his horrific smile. "I can see that my pretty bird has a thing for your little brat. The brat will come to save you and she will come to save the brat. Whether she brings the other kid doesn't matter because I will be ready."

Batman's edges began to blacken and his focus was waning.

"I'm going to get my birdie back," he whispered. "And once I have her I'm gonna play with her and I'm gonna make you and the baby bat watch as I break her wings. It's gonna be a blast."

...

Raven stared at the message that they had been sent. Jason glared at it and Raven was stoic as ever.

They both knew it was a trap, it was obvious really.

Still, they had little to no choice but to walk into the trap.

"He's trying to get Damian and Dick to go to him so you go to them," Jason said as he loaded his guns and sharpened his blades. "We've gotta be smarter than this. I'm pretty sure Dick is already trying to stop the bat brat from being too rash. I am also pretty sure that he's gonna fail."

Raven signed for she couldn't disagree.

"Damian," she said. "Can be very rash and I don't want him getting hurt but I don't know if I'm ready to face the Joker again."

Jason put his hand on her shoulder, a comforting gesture.

"You're never gonna be," he said honestly. "There's also the chance that we fail but it's the only chance we are gonna get."

Raven nodded her head.

"I know," she said. "Let's try to get to them before Damian and Dick do."

"I'm ready when you are," he replied.

She nodded.

...

 **End.**

 **A shorter Chapter and somewhat of a filler before the last two chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

Updated! 9/27/2018

I cannot stop this sickness taking over

It takes control and drags me into nowhere

I need your help, I can't fight this forever

I know you're watching,

I can feel you out there

Chapter 9

In the end, it had to happen and she had to be the one to do it.

It took a great amount of strength, bravery, and willingness to overcome her fears. No one else's feelings mattered, no one else's opinions held any strength. Not Bruce's, not Damian's, not even Jason's. In the end, it was about her and she was the one who put an end to the entire mess that started on that fateful day.

It was like Robert Frost once wrote in a poem.

Two Roads Diverged in a yellow wood

And sorry I could not travel both

and be one traveler

She had two choices, she could listen to all those telling her to let them handle this or she could just do what she felt she must.

long I stood

And looked down one as far as I could

To where it bent in the undergrowth;

Each path had its own benefits and its own repercussions. Neither choice would truly make her happy so in the end, she chose to do what she thought would ensure everyone's safety, even if it would anger some.

Then took the other, as just as fair,

And having perhaps the better claim,

Because it was grassy and wanted wear;

Though as for that the passing there

Had worn them really about the same,

And both that morning equally lay

In leaves, no step had trodden black.

Oh, I kept the first for another day!

Yet knowing how way leads on to way,

I doubted if I should ever come back.

And not everyone would be satisfied nor would everyone agree with her choices. And either choice could lead to success or it could lead to a life of seclusion or misery. Either path had the possibility of being the end of her, whether it be because she failed or because she succeeded.

I shall be telling this with a sigh

Somewhere ages and ages hence:

Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—

I took the one less traveled by,

And that has made all the difference.

In the end, she made her choice and she took the path that only she could take, the path less traveled by and as Frost once said;

That has made all the difference.

Earlier

"Robin," Nightwing yelled into his communicator as he chased down Damian who had taken one of the R-cycles to attempt to save his father.

"Robin," he yelled again. "You need to stop! Can't you see it's a trap?!"

The rest of the Titans were told not to interfere and where being kept at bay by Starfire. All were worried for the two bat siblings and of course for Raven, the one the trap was obviously meant for.

"I am not a fool Grayson!" Robin yelled. "I know it's a trap but that's my father who is in danger and my best friend whom that crazed monster is trying to hurt again!"

"I understand that Damian!" Nightwing yelled. "But we can't just walk into this trap, that's what he wants. We both know Raven will try to save you if she thinks you're in danger and that's what he wants! He wants to hurt you and Batman by hurting her! Do you want that?! Do you want him to hurt her, to rape her again?"

Nightwing winced at the overwhelmingly loud sound of the tires shrieking to a stop. He came to a stop next to the young and confused man.

"No," Robin said as he removed his helmet. "I don't want that. I just want to keep her safe. I don't want her to ever go through that again. I want to kill him, I want to kill the Joker."

"I know," Nightwing said to the young man. "Trust me, I know. But we can't do that. We don't kill if we did we would become no better than the villains we fight."

"I know," Robin replied. " Todd's going to have Raven help him kill him and I don't want Raven to become that either. I know she will come to regret it in the future."

"We have to stop her then," Nightwing said to Robin.

"Let's find them," Robin replied with a nod.

"Disembowel him and watch as he bleeds."

Raven cringed at her father's words but ignored them.

"Raven!" Jason yelled. "Fucking let me go!"

Raven stared at the man that she had spelled to the wall. She could feel his utter anger and worry coursing through him. He was also very surprised, he wasn't expecting this betrayal.

If she was being honest with herself, she also had not foreseen her own betrayal to their plans but she couldn't bear to do what they had planned. The way she saw it, she had two paths. Kill the Joker and lose Damian or let the Joker live and forever be in fear.

But deep down she knew she couldn't lose Damian.

She loved him and she was not going to lose him. She knew he would follow her anywhere but she wasn't going to let it become where Damian would have to choose between her and his father. She just wasn't. Damian needed his father and even though he refused to admit it, so did Jason.

She would just have to ensure that the Joker would be trapped and trapped for good but she knew there would always be a chance he would escape.

But if he ever did, she would be ready.

"Raven," Jason said with worry in his voice. "Please don't go alone, I swear I'll help you take him down, I won't kill him. Just don't go alone."

Raven sensed the sincerity in his words but Jason Todd was a man driven by emotions. He was telling the truth now but in the heat of the moment he may lose control and she couldn't risk that. Jason needed Batman too.

"Raven," he pleaded. "Please."

Raven ignored the pleas and then she took out a Titan communicator.

"Raven don't!" he continued to plead.

She turned it on.

"Come in, Robin," she said to the device. "Its Raven, do you copy?"

Raven listened to him an answer.

Robin and Nightwing would be there soon.

Robin picked up the call as soon as he heard her voice.

"Raven!" he yelled. "Are you safe? Where are you?"

"The Joker has set up a trap," she said with her monotone. "I don't want to fall for it. I don't you two to fall for it. We need to come up with a plan."

Robin looked towards Nightwing who nodded.

"Give me your coordinates and we will be right there."

The two batlings made it to the coordinates within 15 minutes.

Raven was alone upon their entrance.

Damian had immediately run to her side and enveloped her in a hug. A very un-Damian gesture.

"We were so worried," he said.

Raven felt incredibly guilty. Damian was projecting such a fierce protective emotion. It was breaking her heart, the idea of betraying them.

"I'm fine Damian," she whispered as she pulled away.

She could sense that Dick was becoming suspicious. She had to hurry.

"Raven," he said seriously. " Where is Jason?"

In the blink of an eye, both men were suddenly enveloped in her dark magic and then attached and trapped in the wall. Jason appearing moments later.

"Raven!" Damian yelled to the young empath.

The young empath currently stood in front of the men she had trapped.

"Raven" Dick yelled with worry. "What are you thinking?"

Jason, who had been unconscious had woken due to the yelling.

"What?" he said groggily. " Dick? Kid? Raven! Dick shes going to try to handle Joker alone!"

"What!?" Damian yelled. "What do you mean alone, Raven don't be stupid!"

Raven cringed as she watched the men struggle.

"Raven don't be foolish," Nightwing yelled. "You can't handle him alone!"

"It matters not whether I can or cannot handle him," Raven said as she began floating. "What matters is that I must do this."

She gave one last look as she prepared to teleport away to what could be her possible death. All three Bat sons yelling at her to stop and think but she ignored their pleas.

"I'm sorry," she said as she disappeared.

"Raven!" Robin yelled. "This is your fault, Todd!"

Jason ignored the angry young teenager. He felt awful for what was occurring.

"Dick," Jason said. "Tell me you have a backup plan. We can't just let her do this alone. She's going to get hurt!'

"I don't," Dick said defeated.

"So we're trapped!" Damian said with defeat lacing his voice.

Damian looked to the men at his sides. He had a pleading look for he wanted nothing more than to escape this trap and ensure Ravens safety. But they were trapped.

"Yes," Dick replied. "We're trapped."

The closer she got to him the more her head hurt but the more she wanted to stop him. She could feel the utter chaos of his mind and it got louder the closer he was. She breathed in and out deeply to try and calm her nerves.

She wanted to stop him and to do that she had to be brave and strong. She had to be smart as well.

But she was beginning to doubt herself.

She stopped at a building, the building he had hurt her in and she could feel him. He was here and he was waiting.

She entered the doors.

"Now isn't this a pleasant surprise!" he said over the intercom. "Hello, pretty bird, here to play?"

Raven gulped and tried to hold back her fear.

"I was expecting the bat brats first," the Joker taunted. "Not my pretty bird but hey I am definitely not complaining."

She tried her best to sense where the Batman was and she could feel him. He was injured but alive. She honestly doubted the Joker would ever truly kill Batman. He needed him. Maybe they honestly needed each other.

That didn't matter for she was going to put an end to this. She needed to put an end to this.

She followed her sense to a door and phased through it. Inside was Batman beaten, bruised, and shackled to the walls. She was relieved that he was still indeed Batman, cowl and all.

He looked up at the noise.

"Raven?" he said confused. " Where are the others? Nightwing? Redhood or Robin?"

"Not here," Raven replied.

Batman had a look of surprise and she felt his worry and anger.

"You shouldn't have come alone!" he said to her as she came and unshackled him. "Go now! You can't handle him."

"That doesn't matter. It has to be done," she said. "I have to do this alone and you are in no condition to fight me on this."

Before he could respond she opened a portal into only she knew where and vanished the Batman.

That was 4/4 bats out of her way.

"I see you missed me," The Joker said. "Couldn't wait to be alone with me again."

Raven ignored him and began to phase through the walls, heading towards the source of the insanity.

She stopped in a room when the feeling got almost unbearable.

It was time and she was terrified but she went in.

He was sitting on a spinning chair, a big smile on his face, and he staring right at her. Right through her.

"Hello pretty birdie," he said. "If your here to play with me then you gotta take off your clothes."

The Joker laughed at his perverted joke causing Raven to wince.

He stood up and began to walk towards her. She stood in her current stance, not allowing him to intimidate her.

He was directly in front of her now.

"Oh how I missed you my pretty bird," he said grasping her chin.

He let his eyes travel down her body but she continued to stand deathly still. she couldn't tell if it was defiance or fear but she told herself it was defiance.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked as he grasped at her chin once more.

She could feel he was getting annoyed at her refusal to respond and so he grabbed her breast roughly. She winced.

"I missed this you know," he said with his gross smile.

Still, she did not respond causing the muscle in his eye to twitch. He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up.

"Playing brave little bird are you now," he said.

She could feel him getting angry, getting emotional and now she knew it was time to strike. She was afraid that things would get out of hand or she would fail but it was now or never.

She let a blast of her dark power fling him back and quickly brought her shields up as bullets rained from the ceiling.

"Bad move birdie," she heard him say.

she let her shield down as the last of the bullets shootout and she was immediately tackled by the clown.

"Playtime!" he said as he began trying to rip off her uniform.

"No!" she yelled as he managed to expose her breasts.

She began to panic as she felt him grope her. She could hear him saying things but the words were becoming fuzzy as her fear began to blind and confound her.

She was losing.

"Daughter!" her father's voice screamed. " Let me out. do not lose again! I will not allow this"

She couldn't think clearly as she tried to fight her two demons and she realized they were all right.

She couldn't handle him. She couldn't handle anything.

So she chose the other path.

She felt the tears run down her face. The Joker was hurting her again and she was losing control.

So she gave in to her demon.

"You will not kill him, you will not maim him, and you will not drive him more insane than he already is," she told the side of her that her father loved.

"You will scare him," she said to her demonic side, to her father. "You will back off once he is distracted enough for me to strike. Fair."

"Fair," the horrible demonic voice said.

"Being brave, how cute but you must know that that won't work," the Joker said. " I can taste your fear and I love it."

She was afraid, she could admit that, but she wasn't going to let him rule her like this. She was never going to let him rule her like this again.

Her skin turned red and she sprouted a second pair of eyes.

"Do you," Raven said to him.

But it wasn't her normal voice and the Joker had noticed, causing him to have an unhinged smile.

"Is that daddy dearest I see?!" he laughed. "Here to avenge your pretty little daughter, how sweet. Daddy here for daddies little girl, but she's not a little girl anymore is she."

The demon smirked.

"Perhaps," she said. "But that matters not to me."

In an instant, the power of Trigon was unleashed on the unsuspecting Joker causing him to scream in agony.

The demon enjoyed the scream and Raven couldn't control it. The demon was feeding off the pain the joker was feeling. Trigon loved it. She had to reign him in.

"You promised," she yelled as she tried to reign in her demon.

"He deserves this, he deserves to feel this pain!"

Raven had a hard time distinguishing between her own feelings and the rage of her father. The anger, the hurt, the rage!

But she had to put a stop to it. She could feel the life flowing out of the Joker, she was killing him and she couldn't let it get to something she could not reverse. She just couldn't become a killer.

She wasn't her father.

"NO!" she yelled. "Stop!"

Suddenly she was back in the room and the Joker was gasping for breath on the floor. He was bleeding and she could feel the pain radiating off him. He was broken physically and yet his mind was still the same. Chaotic, demented, and gross. She kicked him in the face, she couldn't stop herself.

He deserved it and now it was time to end this.

"Too weak to kill me eh," he laughed, blood dripping down his chin.

She glared and sent him flying to the wall with her powers.

"Not weak," she seethed. "But you are right. I am not going to kill you. I don't kill."

"Same stupid motto as Batman I see," he said.

"Yes," she said. "Killing would make me the demon I never want to become."

She continued to glare at him.

"So I won't kill you," she said calmly. "But trust me this is worse."

With that, she began to chant the spell that would send him away. Send the Joker away to a dark and desolate world of her creation. Hopefully to never escape.

"Oh, I see," he said as he felt himself be pulled into something he could not see but could feel. "Going to send me away? Banish me to another dimension? You think that will stop me?"

Raven continued the mantra.

"You will never be rid of me, heh," he laughed. "I will always be there in the back of your mind, in your nightmares. I will always be the one who had you first! The first time you let boy blunder touch you, all you will be able to think about is me! How I felt! How I smelled! You won't ever be okay!"

He continued to taunt as she continued her spell but she proceeded.

He screamed as the magic began to consume his body and soul. She winced but continued on.

"You will always be mine!" he yelled. "You'll never stop me!

He screamed and he laughed as the last bits if he vanished but finally he was gone.

She fell to the ground and picked up the little gem she had used to trap the clown. It was over.

It was finally over.

Then it all turned black.

End

I know this was kind of anticlimactic but I feel it fits. It was a drama the Joker wanted, why give it to him?

R and R, one more chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

SEQUEL IS UP TITLED MY DEMONS!

updated chapter 9 and 10 01/18/19/because it was a hot mess of typos. it might still be

 **Chapter 10**

 _Can you change me from the monster you made me- Starset_

They had all feared for the worst when they were suddenly freed.

Jason hadn't even bothered with words, he immediately used his Red-X belt to get to her.

He only hoped he would find her alive.

He made it seconds and immediately began to search.

He found her alone in the room, battered, bruised and in tattered clothing. His heart sunk, he had been too late.

He ran to her, not even thinking of where the Joker could be and grabbed her.

"Oh thank god," he sighed as he felt her strong pulse.

"Jae?" she mumbled as she regained some consciousness. " Jae, you're here. I'm sorry, I betrayed you but I had to."

Jason said nothing as he picked her up.

"Kid," he said. " You are such a reckless and stupid little girl, I want you to know that."

He smiled as she pouted and fell unconscious once more.

He took her and vanished to the tower where 3 very angry bats awaited the reckless teen.

What a day.

 **A few days later**

She handed him the small and inconspicuous rock. It was a gemstone made of fluorite that she had in her room and it was The Joker's new prison which she hoped it would cage him in forever.

"You sure you want me to take care of this," the young man asked her.

She looked at the man in front of her. She had called him a few days ago when things had calmed down and she felt safe enough to leave the grounds without anyone trying to follow her.

"Yes Tim," she said to him. "You're the one I can trust to care for this prison the most."

She hadn't told anyone what she had done to the Joker except Tim. They all had their own suspicions, her banishing him to a dark and empty dimension, completely destroying his body, etc.. However none knew that she sealed him inside a world of her own creation. She had sealed him in a rock and she had made it so he should never be able to escape.

The problem was that she didn't want to keep the rock near her. The process was similar to how she carried her father on her forehead and her father would whisper things into her mind. She didn't want that to happen with the Joker.

She debated about who to give the stone to.

Batman was definitely out. She just couldn't find herself trusting him. After Jason had saved her he took her to the rest of the bat family and Bruce had been beyond enraged.

He hadn't yelled. he honestly hadn't said anything but she could feel it.

It made her wary about him

Dick was too emotional to properly keep the rock safe.

She would never let the Joker near Damian. Even trapped in a rock.

Jason didn't need the Jokers' voice taunting him. He would do something reckless and she cared too much for him. She wouldn't let him get hurt again.

That left Tim.

Tim was an amazing Robin and he was level-headed. He could take care of it.

Tim smiled gently and took the object.

"Okay," he said to her. "How are you, Raven?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"Feeling better I guess," she said to him. "It's a relief for him to be gone."

"I wish I could have helped," Tim said seriously. "But Bruce demanded I stay and keep an eye on Gotham. "

"Understandable," Raven replied. "What matters is that it's over. He can't hurt anyone anymore."

Tim nodded.

"What do you think the big announcement Dick has is?" he asked trying to make conversation.

She shrugged her shoulders.

Earlier that day Dick had asked all the Titans, Bruce, Alfred, Tim, and even Jason to meet at the tower for some big news. No one was sure as to what the news was but it seemed to be good.

Things had been returning to normal, albeit slowly and Raven hoped that things would be at full normalcy soon.

"It's almost time to head back for the big announcement," Raven said. "Let's head back."

Tim nodded and the two left the coffee shop they had met.

Alfred was preparing a large dinner for the team and the bats. Everyone was in attendance. Even Jason, who had cornered her in a room much to her displeasure.

The two had not spoken since he had rescued her again and she had been thoroughly avoiding him. She didn't want to face him as she felt bad for taking his kill away.

"Sunshine," he said to her. "Like to tell me why you are avoiding me like I'm the plague?"

Raven looked up at the intimidating man in confusion.

She hadn't felt any anger or animosity coming from him, only sadness.

She had honestly thought he would be upset at her.

"I," she began but was unable to continue. Tears began to stream down her face and she felt slightly mortified by the sudden burst of emotion.

Jason smiled and ruffled her hair as he brought her into a tight, brotherly hug.

"I'm not mad if that's what you think," he said to her. "I know where you're coming from, kid, and I know why you did what you did and honestly, would I rather he be bruised, bloody and dead yeah but I know you took care of him. It's a win-win for everyone. I wanna be friends' sunshine, you're a good kid."

She hugged him back. Feeling warmth like when she would hug Vic or Dick. She wanted to be friends with him as well. He had saved her after all and that was something she would never forget. She owed him her world.

"Let's go eat now," he said with a pat to her back. "Alfred makes some good food and I haven't had his chicken since I died. I'm hungry."

Raven nodded and the two went to the dining table.

She sat next to Damian and took note of all the different and delicious looking dishes before her. She suddenly felt so hungry and couldn't wait to dig in.

"Hello Raven," Damian said with his Damian-style smile. "Alfred has been hard at work to prepare us this meal in light of whatever news Grayson has."

"It looks delicious," she said.

"Would you like to join me on a trip to the movie theatre later on tonight?" he asked with a small blush. "I feel an outing would be something fun we can partake in. Just you and I. As…as a date perhaps?"

Raven smiled at the awkwardness of the young Wayne. She grabbed one of his hands in both of hers and gave him a small smile.

"Of course," she said to him. "I would love to."

The sudden ping of a spoon hitting glass caught the attention of the two.

"Okay," Dick said with Kori standing beside him. "Seeing as everyone is here and you all look extremely hungry I think it's time for our news."

Ours, Raven thought interested.

"As you know Kori and I have been a strong relationship for a few years," Dick stated. "Well, the news is that we are expecting. Kori is pregnant and in give-or-take 7 months, we will be welcoming a new child into the world."

The room burst with excitement as everyone began to congratulate the couple.

Raven smiled.

Yes, things were turning back to normal and right now things were nice.

She could feel all the happiness and she smiled.

She wished this moment of joy and merriment could last forever, that nothing bad would ever happen again.

But as she sat in her chair and watched everyone enjoy their meal a feeling washed upon her entire person.

Things were happy now and happy moments would come and they would go. It was the in-between that was worrying her.

It was a gut feeling but she just knew something wasn't right.

 **The End**

Well, that's all for this story. I do have a sequel for this that I will post in a few weeks or so. So be on the lookout for that.

I had fun with this story and I hope you follow me to the sequel!

As to why I updated I had a review saying the ending was weak and I agree! it was and maybe still is weak and lazy. I didn't change it much and its still anticlimactic but I hope for the sequel to be better.

SEQUEL IS UP AND TITLED- MY DEMONS

Thank you all :)


End file.
